Is It A Love Out Of Reach
by hhlover101
Summary: All signs are pointing to no. Constantly we're drifting apart. I'm holding on by a thread. I'm in love for the first time, but it's a different story with you. I want you to be mine, I need you to be mine. Is faith trying to tell me something? Is it a love out of reach? One thing I know for sure is you're worth the risk, and I'm not giving up on you- Eddie Duran.
1. Chapter 1

**Loren and Tyler's Prologue**

Loren Tate is now at the peak of her career about to become famous. Most of her fame also comes from dating a famous actor his name is Tyler Rorke. But the one person who made this all happen for her is Eddie, Eddie was Loren's best guy friend she could talk to him about anything. She and Eddie though had way more chemistry than her and Tyler, which was weird because Tyler was her boyfriend. Loren had feelings for Eddie she still kind of does but she assumed he didn't want her. Little did she know Eddie wanted her more than anything. One night she went to the Aroma Café and Tyler was there, Loren was upset over Eddie because she thought he liked her. Anyways Tyler soon started to mend her broken heart and soon enough they started dating. Tyler and Loren have now been dating for about 3 weeks. Right now it was the month of February and it was a Monday, Loren right now had a meeting with Kelly about her concert. She called Tyler to pick her up and go with her, he said he would be there in about 15 minutes.

**Eddie's Prologue**

Eddie Duran was a famous worldwide rock star who everybody knew. Lately though he hasn't had any concerts because he's too busy writing songs for his album. Eddie was almost finished writing his album because of one very special girl named Loren Tate. Eddie loved Loren he wanted to be with her but Tyler Rorke was standing in the way of that. Eddie really liked Loren a lot but he never got the chance to tell her after what happened. One day Loren accidentally said I love you on the phone and Eddie told her that he wasn't ready to commit to her like that. After that Loren's heart broke and Tyler came into mend it and soon enough they started dating. Eddie couldn't believe Loren would just give up on him so easy, but at the same time he understood why. Eddie started realizing he loved Loren about a month ago, he wanted to act on his feeling so bad but her couldn't. Eddie couldn't believe it but Tyler actually made her happy, and he wouldn't get in the way of that. Eddie right now didn't want to focus on that anymore, he needed to go to a meeting with Jake and Kelly. He knew Loren was going to be there so that's what made him more excited to go, but little did he know Tyler would be there too.

**Loren **

Loren now was ready to go to the meeting with Tyler, she knew Eddie would be there but this didn't really bother her. Loren was wearing a blue vest with a black shiny tank top under and she had on dark blue skinny jeans. Loren didn't even have on any makeup and she still looked perfect. Loren was now going into the kitchen so she could grab some grub before she left. Her Mom made bacon and eggs also pecan pie which was Loren's favorite thing to eat.

Nora: "Hey sweetie you're awake that's great you want some pie."

Loren: "What kind of question is that Mom you know I can't resist your pecan pie."

Nora: "I know right what kind of question was that." Nora then handed Loren a peace of pecan pie, Loren now licked her lips which made Nora laugh.

Nora: "See you really think it looks yummy

Loren: She was too busy gobbling down her pie she didn't even pay attention to her Mom that much. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Loren immediately jumped out her chair dropping some of her pie.

Nora: "Don't' worry sweetie I'll go get the door you just clean up your mess." Loren the laughed a little and went to get a little napkin to pick up her crumbs. Nora now opened the door only to find Tyler standing there. Nora didn't like Tyler really she thought something was off about him, and plus she liked Eddie so much more and wanted Loren to date him instead. But Nora never told Loren this because she didn't want to make her daughter happy.

Tyler: "Hi Nora it's nice to see you again."

Nora: "Hi Tyler you're here to pick Loren up aren't you."

Tyler: "Yup is she ready to go or what."

Nora: "Yeah she's right her.. Nora was then interrupted by Loren shouting from the kitchen

Loren: "Yup right here I'm coming."

Tyler: Tyler looked at Loren and was dumbfounded, and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He stopped drooling for a second and said "Ready to go." He then held out his arm waiting for Loren to grab it.

Loren: "Yup I'm ready to go to the meeting" Tyler then held Loren's hand and told Loren's Mom bye. Loren did the same and told her Mom bye, with that they went to the meeting not knowing that someone that they thought disappeared for good would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A Surprise Guest**_

Loren

Tyler and I were now heading to a meeting with Jake and Kelly. I started to look at the surroundings through my window, I still can't believe I'm about to become a worldwide superstar. It's all thanks to the one and only Eddie Duran though, without him I wouldn't have come as far as Jake's office. I took this in and also the breathtaking view of the wonderful Hollywood. You hear so many people on the news saying how they just sent out one music video they made and then bam they were instant mega stars. But for me it was different in order to undergo this whole me being a star thing. I had to go through many stages though to get where I am today. The first stage I had to overcome was stage fright itself, and then I had to get used to writing more material every day. It's so funny though how this all happened in a month, all of this is mostly Eddie's fault though. Just the thought of his name and face made me smile; truth was I still liked him. Although Tyler and I are going out, for some reason I have this nagging feeling that Eddie is the one for me. I then started to think about how I and Eddie used to be the perfect couple. My thought was soon interrupted though by Tyler saying that we were at the studio. At this point I was confused on who I wanted to be with, Tyler was treating me so good though. I'm sort of starting to fall for Tyler more and more each day. Yet again my thoughts were soon interrupted by Eddie coming up to me as soon as he saw me get off Tyler's car.

Eddie

I was now on my way to the meeting with Jake and Kelly, but most importantly I was eager to get there because of Loren. The whole reason why my album is almost finished is because of Loren Tate. This girl changed my life for the better, I couldn't help but smile every day or second I spent with her. She was not only my muse but also my inspiration to keep on writing songs. The first day I met Loren I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room. I started to brush off that thought though because I was engaged, I at first thought it was just a crush. Sooner or later I and Chloe broke up, and then that's when I started falling hard for Loren. Loren is the most spectacular girl in the whole wide world; I can't help but love her she sure is something special. I want to act on the feeling so bad but I can't because of Tyler Rorke. But it's not only Tyler's fault for Loren being taken from my heart and grasp. It was also my fault I should of told her that day at the bungalow that I loved her, but I didn't tell her because I thought she wouldn't say it back because she was upset. Thanks to my stupidity and optimism I not only lost the best thing that could have ever happened to me, but I also lost the girl that stole my heart at the first glance. Tyler though was a very manipulative person though and although he acted all nice and generous to Loren his true colors would show soon. When that day comes or if it comes I will be there for Loren to mend her heart. So many times I wanted to tell Loren that Tyler wasn't right for her but I didn't because I thought she would hate me.

Eddie

I now arrive at the studio just in time to see Loren hopping off Tyler's car. I should be the one in his position I should be driving here to the studio not him. No matter how jealous I was though I could not let it show. I was now walking up to Loren and I was going to try to talk her in private. She looked so beautiful today maybe I should tell her how I feel today or should I not.

Eddie: "Hi Loren you look nice today then again you look nice every day." I suddenly started to get a little worried that she would think what I said was awkward. My worry quickly faded though as soon as I saw a smile crept on her face, also she was blushing too.

Loren: "Well Eddie you don't look too shabby yourself." Loren started suddenly to laugh man did I love her laugh; it just created butterflies in my stomach.

Eddie: "So you excited for your meeting rock star." I suddenly took hold of both of her hands; I saw that she was fine with it so I then started to blush.

Loren: "Hey you can't call me rock star yet just call me Loren for old time's sake." Loren now started to giggle a little I could now see that she looked confused and dazed about something as her smile quickly faded through thin air. I now put my arms on her shoulder reassuring her that I'm here for her for anything.

Eddie: "Hey Loren what's wrong you look off your game today."

Loren: "Nothing we'll talk about it later in private though." She then gave me a wink and went over to Tyler, Tyler went to go take a phone call then he came back a short while after I barely noticed he was standing there till now.

Loren

After I was done talking to Eddie I then went over to Tyler and took grasp of his hand. Something was off about Tyler it was as if he just talked to the devil or seen him. Tyler took notice that I looked at him worryingly he then cupped my face in his hands and told me he was fine. I knew though he was lying to me I've known Tyler quite a while now and I know when something is up. I would find out soon though what was wrong and it would be sooner than expected. Eddie, Tyler, and I now all walked into the studio and were immediately flabbergasted by whom we saw standing in front of us. Chloe Carter what was she doing her I thought to myself. Suddenly she started approaching Tyler and touching him Tyler then pushed her off though.

Tyler: "What do the hell do you want Chloe."

Chloe: "Wow you and valley girl are still together seems like you guys lasted longer than thought, but who cares it's not going to last very long now that I'm here."

Eddie: "Chloe just get out now and leave Loren alone before we call security."

Chloe: "Fine I will get out just as soon as I tell Loren here something about her boyfriend." I now was scared of what Chloe was going to tell me and I figured it would be no good turns out I was right. Chloe was stepping a few more inched towards me.

Chloe: "Seems like Tyler didn't tell you why he was a little late this morning picking you up."

Loren: "How do you know he picked me up?" I was now getting more and more worried by the second, all of a sudden Eddie took grasp of my hand like he knew she was going to say something hurtful.

Chloe: "I know this because I slept with him last night how do you think I know he got a new tattoo on his back; I believe it was on the lower left side of his back." "But then again I'm not sure because we were moving around a lot in the bed so I couldn't get a real good look. Chloe was now smirking proud of what she did and the hurt she caused."

Eddie

I can't believe the words that had just escaped Chloe's mouth, Loren then ran off I was going to chase after her but I had a feeling I knew where she was going." Tyler didn't even try to stop Loren from running because he knew it was true, this made me furious good thing Chloe wasn't there because I would have killed two people. I now grabbed Tyler by his shirt collar and threw him on top of the desk.

Tyler: "Eddie what the hell is your problem get off me."

Eddie: "I can't believe you would break Loren's heart like that you disgust me." I now got up off of Tyler and spit on him.

Tyler: "You know what it is better that Chloe broke it too her now, and is that the best you can do pretty boy your just going to spit on me." I now grabbed Tyler and slammed him down and started punching him harder and harder. I literally though for a second I was going to kill him, because anybody who hurts Loren has to deal with me. Just then Jake and Kelly walked in and pulled me off of Tyler, and I was kind of glad they did because I didn't want to go to jail because of Tyler out of all people.

Jake: "What the hell is going on here?"

Kelly: "Yea what Jake said?"

Tyler: "Nothing just two boys wrestling each other that's all anyways I'm out of here." With that Tyler left the vicinity to never return again. At least he wouldn't return for a short amount of time.

Jake: "Eddie what happened?"

I then began explaining the whole story to Jake and Kelly, starting off the beginning from when Chloe showed up. After I was done explaining they immediately understood why I did it, though Kelly and Jake kept teasing me about liking Loren so much.

Jake: "Eddie you better go get your girl now I suppose."

Eddie: "Really you'll let me go look for her."

Jake: "Yup but after you find her please bring her back to the studio with you." I then obliged and ran out the studio to my car to go get my girl. Little did I know what was going to happen when I found her?

**Chapter 3 will be up probably tomorrow because on Wesenday I'm going to a Laker game if it's not up tomorrow then I'll try to write it after school on Wesenday . Please give me your own opinions of what you want to happen in maybe next upcoming chapters and review thanks:}**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Attempting to mend the pieces of a broken heart**_

**Loren**

I needed to go as fast as my legs could carry me up to my spot in the hills. That is the one place I could actually think clearly ,the one place where I could cry and not care who saw. My mind right now had a million and one thoughts what would I do without Tyler, but then again why would I care about him after all he cheated on me. Truth was I was actually starting to fall in love with Tyler, even though he may act like a jerk he was my jerk. If he would have only tried to reconcile and tell me his side of the story maybe I would of forgave him. But no he just stood there like he was the happiest man on earth because Chloe finally broke us up. It's like in his head he was thinking finally I got rid of that loser of a girlfriend I had. I invested my heart into our relationship and instead he repays me by cheating on me with Chloe out of all people. My sudden train of thought stopped when I realized I was already at my spot. Or should I say Eddie's and I spot the view was spectacular from up here though. The coolness of the fresh breeze and the waves of the sun I now felt creep up on my face. This made my worries fade a little into the air, but my worries weren't the probably my heart was. First my Dad breaks it by leaving my Mom and I, then Eddie crumbles my heart by not saying I love you back, and last but not least Tyler just finished breaking the unbroken pieces of my heart. I now started crying what seemed like a millions tears, just then I hear a male voice calling my name.

**Eddie**

Time seemed to fly by as I drove faster and faster threw the streets of L.A. to get to the one and only Loren Tate. A light smile now started to creep upon my face, as soon as her name escaped the very essence of my mouth. This girl I was for sure in love with because any time I talked to her or even seen her I knew that day was going to be wonderful from that point on. I solely now focused on finding Loren and going to help her mend her broken heart. I knew Loren started to fall in love with Tyler because of how much her rosy red cheeks blushed every time he took hold of her hand. This made my heart hurt even more because I knew the pain she was going through, because I had too gone through what is called heartbreak. Love is something that we eventually feel in our lives. But the thing is that do you have true love with that person or what you think is true love. You know when it is true love when you never doubt that you don't love them with all your heart for a second. Chloe now I felt like this with her but I never actually really noticed it till now. But Chloe was just a mistake I made, it's like making an error when I'm writing lyrics for a song. I make the mistake but I just erase it off the paper and start over again. When I started over though I realized Chloe was far from who she said she was. This is call being blindsided I wish though now that I never meant Chloe though. But now this feeling I overcame because of Loren, never once did I not trust Loren for a second. I now made it up to the spot in the hills and was yelling Loren's name.

**Eddie**

Loren now turned around as soon as she heard my voice from what seemed like a mile away. She looked like she had been crying for what seemed like eternity. But even the puffiness of her eyes couldn't take away from how beautiful she was. Her big brown eyes seemed to light up the day even if the sun wasn't shining her eyes would fill that position. She noticed I was staring at her in awe and she then turned away to cry some more. I then ran up to her from behind and held her by the waist, I now gently brushed her light brown hair to the side. I now began to whisper in her right ear

Eddie: "Loren you know he's not worth shedding a tear over he's the most stupid guy on earth for breaking your heart." I now kissed her gently on the cheek I now saw that her tears were drying. Even though her tears mostly covered her face I could still see that pretty smile.

Loren: "Eddie I don't' know what I would do without you you're such a good friend." Ouch did that hurt him the word friend made him cringe a little , but right now he needed to help Loren out. No matter how much he wanted to kiss her he needed to know she's in a very vulnerable state so he would be taking advantage of the moment.

Eddie: "Come on let's sit down so we could talk this out." I now gripped her hand in mine as I helped her sit down. She was still looked like she had most of her heart torn out though. She now rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her waist line. She now began to cry and talk at the same time, I now held on tighter as if we were on a rollercoaster.

Loren: "He broke my heart just like my Dad I feel like I'm reliving the pain all over again." As she cried I let her she needed to get rid of all those tears that were taking away her beautiful smile. Loren now began letting it all out but something she said made my heart hurt a little.

Loren: "I was actually falling in love with him for a second there but now it's like all the happiness I had he just took away every bit of it." I couldn't believe she was actually starting to fall in love with this guy. But still even if I thought that I couldn't let in show in my eyes.

**Loren**

All of a sudden I see the look in his eyes as if he was mad at what I just said. The sparkle that was once in his eyes now disappeared into the sunny sky it seemed. Eddie now began to tell me how amazing I was and how Tyler was the luckiest guy in the world to even have me for a second. This made me overjoyed in the inside and out, Eddie was the sweetest guy ever my tears were now dried.

Loren: "Thanks Eddie you really sweet but you don't mean those things you said you are just lying." I cannot believe Eddie thinks I'm the most amazing girl in the world he's probably fibbing though.

Loren: " Yeah I knew you were lying I don't' even think I deserve to be a star anymore."

Eddie: "No Loren I was being perfectly honest and you're right you don't deserve to be a star you Miss Loren Tate deserve to be a rock star."

Eddie now started to lean in closer and closer by the second. His eyes were now right in front of me, and wow did he have the most amazing eyes. I could now see that he was totally focused on me and my eyes. Right at the second I felt as if the world around us was not there anymore. It was just him and I there the only two people left in the world. Eddie was now coming closer and closer by the second his lips were an inch near mine now. I knew what he was about to do and right now I was in a state of vulnerability and I couldn't stop it. We now seemed to be touching lips, and then I suddenly realized we were kissing. He now held onto the sided of my waist and I held onto the back if his neck. This kiss I definitely was going to remember. But right now I was confused did I really want to be kissing Eddie right now after everything that's happened today.

**Chapter 4 will most likely be up on Thursday hope you really enjoyed this chapter please read and review thank you:}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The way the world works**

**Eddie**

Right now in my head I was thinking does this kiss mean we could be together now. Loren was truly the girl I wanted to be with, not any other girl in the world could and would change my mind. Loren and I have been kissing for a while now about 2 minutes. The kiss was filled with passion, fire, and also hesitation. I sort of felt guilty now because I felt like I was taking advantage of the moment. All of a sudden I could no longer feel Loren's lips on mine; my lips were no longer on her's. I now opened my eyes and saw Loren standing there with a regretful look on her face.

Loren: "Listen Eddie I'm so sorry for kissing you I didn't meant too." I now was very confused at what she had just said. Did she now regret the kiss we just shared, my mind and heart were now more twisted than ever.

Eddie: "Loren you shouldn't be the one apologizing I should, truth is Loren I'm crazy about you and I guess I sort of took advantage of the moment and kissed you." Loren looked almost dumbfounded by the words that I just said. Maybe she felt the same way I really honestly didn't know at this point. Loren was now about to talk but I interrupted her.

Eddie: "Loren ever since I met you I knew I liked you and after what happened between us I realized that you were the one I truly loved." "Loren look I'm sorry for kissing you is just felt so right to do it you know."

Loren: "Eddie did you really mean what you just said?"

Eddie: "I meant every word with every bone in my body and you know my heart too." Loren now laughed a little, but I was still worried though were her head was at right now.

Loren: "Eddie I'm going to be completely honest right now I loved every bit of that kiss, and truth is I still have feelings for you but….

Eddie: "But what"

Loren: "I now vaguely remember I just got my heart broken just a few seconds ago and I don't think I'm ready to jump into a relationship with you just yet." What she just said made feel a little better, and I also felt better because she said yet. I now was just giving her a casual smile.

Eddie: "Alright that's fair I will give you as much time as needed to you know be ready to date again." "No matter how long it takes minutes, days, weeks, or months I'll be waiting for you because I love you." Loren cheeks now were as red as a tomato, I think she really liked what I just said.

Loren: "I think we should get going now Jake and Kelly are probably worried sick."

Eddie: "How did you get here in the first place did you walk."

Loren: "I ran so fast out of the building and I just kept running and soon enough I decided I might as well go up to my secret spot or should I say ours."

**Loren**

Eddie now was smiling from ear to ear at the fact that I said "our secret spot". His smile just the sight of it could make my heart melt. Eddie now playfully picked me up and spun me around, I then told him we should really get going. He then put me down and took hold of my hand and said "Let's go then." Eddie and I were now in his car on our way to the studio. The car ride was mostly silent due to Eddie mostly just smiling at me and not saying a word. When he did that I just turned my head to the window and looked at the view. Hollywood was such an amazing place for your dreams to come true. I know it sort of sounds stereotypical considering Hollywood is the birth place of stars. But seriously dreams really could come true here in this very city. I remember when I used to want to marry Eddie Duran, back then I was such a fan girl though. Also I wanted to be a famous rock star like him too. And look now here I am subtly telling Eddie I'll be ready to date him when the times right. Also let's not forget I'm about to become a huge rock star phenomenon. Eddie now took notice of how I was staring out the window.

Eddie: "Hey there soon to be rock star what's wrong."

Loren: "Nothing's wrong it's just that I can't believe all of this is happening right now."

Eddie: "What do you mean by that Ms. Tate?"

Loren: "I mean that just a few months ago I used to be such a fan of you wanting to date you and now here I am casually saying no to dating you and your Eddie Duran."

Eddie: "Oh stop it you know you deserve all of your dreams coming true and like I said its okay I know you need to time to heal from heartbreak."

Loren: "Yeah I know but still it seems all so surreal to me but the part about Tyler breaking my heart I kind of knew it was coming." There he goes again giving me his famous smile that could make any girl blush. I now giggled a little and Eddie just kept smiling.

Eddie: "Don't mean to pry but what do you mean by you knew it was coming."

Loren: "I mean after what my Dad did to me I sort of always had a gut feeling that if I fell in love with a boy he was going to end up leaving me eventually."

**Eddie**

My smile suddenly faded away as Loren finished her sentence, my heart crumble a little because she was never really willing to fall in love. I was the same way too after my breakup with Chloe, but Loren changed that she made me want to fall in love again. Problem was though I wanted to fall in love with her but she was dating Tyler. I'm hoping I could the same for Loren and help her open up and make her be willing to fall in love again. Loren now looked really upset so I being the gentle man I am rubbed her shoulder and told her repeatedly that her father and Tyler were the stupidest men on earth. She now seemed to be a little more cheerful, the thing that makes me smile the most is when Loren is happy. Loren and I were now at the studio ready to go to the meeting once again. I got off the car first just to see if Tyler's car was here and it wasn't and I was glad. I then walked over to the passenger seat and opened Loren's door for her. I then helped her out of the car and took her hand in mine as we walked in the building. I just liked the feel of her hand that's why I kept on holding it. Loren didn't seem to mind one bit so I was happier at knowing that fact. The first thing we saw when we walked into Jake's office was papers thrown all over the place. I knew that it was like that because of my fight with Tyler though.

Loren: "Whoa what happened in here Eddie did you have something to do with this." I now shyly put my hands into my pocket and blushed a little. Loren on the other hand just stood there with her arms crossed waiting for a response.

Eddie: "Well you know after Tyler did what he did to you, I sort of took matter in my own hands and you know rustled him up." Loren now put her arms on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

Loren: "Thank you for assaulting my ex-boyfriend Eddie really that means a lot." She now laughed and playfully nudged my shoulder.

Eddie: "I would do anything for you and anyone who hurts you will have to deal with me." I now held Loren's arms in my mine and she continued to speak.

Loren: "Thanks Eddie really thank you for everything." Eddie now cupped my face in his hands and I put my arms around his waistline. At that very moment I wanted to kiss him so bad but I just got out of a relationship so that wouldn't be too great. Maybe we should just take things slow though, after all I did have feelings for him. I was about to lean in and kiss him but I was interrupted by Kelly coming in the room.

Kelly: "Sorry to interrupt here but we Eddie looks like someone is trying to hurt your girl's career and social life here." Eddie now let go of me and then grabbed my hand and both of us walked towards Kelly.

Eddie: "What do you mean by someone's trying to hurt her career and social life." I was now worried about what Kelly meant by what she just said.

Kelly: "You haven't seen the tabloids yet apparently your there main topic." Kelly then pulled out her phone and I was shocked about what her phone showed. I was now thinking how my life could get any worse now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Things used to be so simple**_

Loren

The words that I read were most untiringly shocking, and to top it off it seemed as if everyone believed this bogus lie. Pictures were showing of Eddie and I up at our secret spot kissing, and also pictures of him holding me. Headlines read "Apparently Ms. Loren Tate seems to like Eddie Duran here more than her own boyfriend Tyler Rorke, and I wonder how her boyfriend Tyler here feels about her being a cheater." Even though I was so scared to continue reading the headlines I ended up reading them anyway. "There will be more up to date on this story in a while we will keep you posted." After I finished reading that I read comments on the bottom, and one said "Wow she already had Tyler now she wants Eddie too what a skank." As soon as I read that I immediately ran out of the room and building yet again. Eddie was trying to stop me but I wouldn't let him he screamed "Loren wait please don't go." I heard his words and stopped for a minute but then resumed running as fast as I could. My mind and heart right now were aching yet again, but only this time it hurt even more than before. I soon arrived downstairs and then found the exit to go outside. As soon as I stepped outside all I could see was bright lights all around me. It wasn't the sun shining it was a bunch of paparazzi outside the door.

Reporter 1: "Loren why did you cheat on Tyler

Reporter 2: "Ms. .Tate was possessed you to break Tyler's heart."

As soon as I heard that question I just sprinted down the street just hoping to get away from the paparazzi. My mind had a million and one thoughts but one though topped all the rest. I was thinking to myself how did they even get pictures, and how does anybody know we were up there. Have you ever had that feeling when it seems like the whole world seems to spinning around you, and you have no idea what to do next? This feeling suddenly overcame me and sent chills up and down my spine. The thought of everybody thinking I was a cheater was repulsive. How did they even have the right to come up with this scandalous lie? I was now on an unknown street I had absolutely no clue what vicinity I was in. I then decided I would just call my Mom to pick me up. I then pulled out my phone and went to call my Mom to pick me up. After all that has happened today I just wanted to talk with my Mom, after all she always found a way to find the brighter side of everything. I figured I would call Eddie later to tell him that I was okay; I figured he would actually pick up. But little did I know that this is just the start of a bad day.

Eddie

The words that I read in the news article were really elusive. Anyone who read this probably was gullible enough to believe these idiotic lies. How dare they make Loren seem like the cheating type of person? Her persona was nothing like that instead she was down to earth, sweet, and considerate of others feelings. This made me angry from head to toe, but I had to stay calm for Loren's sake right now. There were comments at the bottom and Loren read on, and as soon as she finished reading it she ran out the room. I attempted to stop here from leaving but it was no use she ran out there as fast as the road runner. The thing that made me so frustrated and upset is that Tyler was not the victim Loren was. She has been through a lot in these past few hours, and she didn't need more to pile on top of it. I then told Kelly that we would have to reschedule the meeting for another time. Kelly completely took sympathy to the whole situation and obliged to my offer. I then left the office to go find Loren I felt obligated to protect her from harm right now. The crazy lies that make up are just stupid, the nerve of some people now a days. I now was downstairs in the lobby looking for Loren but she was nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if she ran so fast out of here that she was already at her own house by now. I then took this into mind but still walked outside just to make sure she wasn't out here. All of a sudden I see millions of cameras flashing there lights at me. They were asking me questions but I was ignoring them as if they didn't exist. But I stopped ignoring them because I wanted to ask them if they knew were Loren went. One of the reporters was actually kind enough to tell me where Loren had gone. As soon as they gave me helpful directions I dashed off to go find Loren. One question was lingering in my mind though while I was on the hunt for Loren. "How did they even get those intimate pictures of us?" Nobody at least I think nobody knew we were up here, I soon though brushed off the idea and continued on my search. I figured I would find out eventually in time, and I was exactly correct on that note. To my surprise though it would be someone that I would think wasn't even capable of this malice act. Now I was on some street in an unknown part of town, the streets were empty but on the side of the streets were thousands of houses. The houses seemed familiar but at the same time they seemed unknown. I was about to go further down the street but something stopped me from continuing. I now saw someone weeping in the corner of the street.

Loren

Somehow I managed to find the name of the street so I could tell my Mom to pick me up from where I was. I now was waiting for my Mom to pick me up since I already had called. So I just sat down at the corner of the street crying my eyes out. Why did all of these bad things have to happen in just one day? Tyler already cheated on me and to top it off now I was being made out to look like a cheater. Thinking to myself I was wondering how this day could get any worse now. Little did I know though that just in a few minutes my whole world was about to come crashing down. My weeping suddenly caught the attention of a familiar face that stood by the road next to me. I suddenly recognized the face immediately and realized that it was Eddie. Eddie now started to walk up toward me but right now I didn't want to talk to him. So I then removed my stance from where I was sitting and got up.

Eddie: "Loren wait let me just talk to you."

Loren: "Eddie I don't feel like talking just leave please."

Eddie: "Fine Loren I will leave you alone for now." I now started to walk in the middle of the street not knowing that a car was coming. The last thing I saw was a pair of headlights coming towards me at a high speed, also the last thing I saw was Eddie's face as he turned around to say goodbye. The last thing I heard was Eddie screaming my name out at the top of his lungs. Regretting everything that I've done in the last few minutes I had this sudden thought that things were only going to get worse.

**Don't worry guys Loren getting hurt is just part of the story it has to happen. Chapter 6 will be up probably tomorrow or Wesenday. So make sure you guys don't miss chapter 6 it will be a good one and sorry if this was short next one will be ten times longer though promise, I just didn't have enough time to write a longer chapter today. Peace out for today love leddielover2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Millions of problems **

Eddie 

Seeing what Loren has been through I could see why she did not want to talk right now. At first I was sort of angry but I took sympathy to her pain right now. Loren now was about to cross the street to get to the other side. I was about to turn around and say goodbye to her but just when I was about to, a car came ramming into Loren they then took off. I attempted to get the license plate number but it was no use. I then rapidly ran to Loren's side as fast as I possibly could. Loren was unconscious right this second so I decided to call 911. I was now saying to Loren "Please Loren wake up I need you in my life." This was no use either she wasn't going to wake up at least for now. I now waited impatiently for the ambulance to arrive to come and get her. Loren was now being held in my arms this very second. My thought as soon as I saw blood was "Is she going to be okay?" This question would remain in my mind till I found out if Loren was going to be okay. Loren meant everything to me if I was to lose her my heart would literally break. Loren was the only reason I could find the bright side of every day. The first day I met her I knew she was definitely more unique and special than any other girl. And I was proved right Loren was very special and stood out from the crowd. I still remember that night when I grabbed her hand at my concert at the Avalon. As soon as I had touched her hand sparks flew across the room. Now I knew for sure she was the one for me I was positive. My thoughts were interrupted though by a car showing up on the road.

Eddie

The person that came out of the white sedan was Nora. Nora soon saw Loren and immediately ran over to Loren.

Nora: crying "What happened to my baby why is she like this."

Eddie: crying "Nora a car hit her and just took off this is my entire fault." Nora now stood up and looked about ready to attack me.

Nora: "What do you mean this is your entire fault."

Eddie: "If I never would have kissed Loren and if the paparazzi never got that snapshot none of this would have ever happened. I then began to cry my eyes out and just stay in the fetal position on the floor. To my surprise though Nora then come up to me and comforted me.

Nora: "Eddie none of this is your fault whoever decided to go and do a hit and run they are the reason this happened not you." These words made feel a little bit more relaxed, but still there was a thought of doubt in my head. The thing I was thinking is what if this was my entire fault. I honestly don't know how I could live with myself. Nora and I just sat there with Loren now waiting for the paramedics to descent from the street. I was just waiting to hear the sirens of the ambulance truck making its way. Although it's not a sound you really want to here right now I really wished I would hear it. Loren was now bleeding tremendously she looked so broken; this made my eyes fill with many tears in and out. 20 minutes now seemed to pass by, and suddenly I heard the earing sound of sirens all around. Surprisingly I was so glad to hear these sirens. The ambulance now brought out a stretcher and placed Loren on top of it. Before the paramedics took her to the hospital I asked them an antagonizing question.

Eddie: "Is she going to be okay?"

Paramedic: "Sorry Mr. Duran but right now it doesn't look to good. " With that the ambulance then left and took Loren into the truck. What the paramedic had just said made me feel ten times worse than before. Seems like every little word anyone said to me gave me more and more significance to doubt if Loren was going to be okay. Since I had left my car back at the studio I had figured I would hitch a ride with Nora. Nora obliged and let me into her car willingly. As we were driving and heading to the hospital I decided I would tell my Dad to meet us up there. I then pulled out my phone and clicked on my Dad's name in my contact list. Fortunately to my benefit my Dad picked up on the first try.

Max: "Hey son why you breathing so heavily is everything alright"

Eddie: "No pops everything is not alright Loren right now is on her way to the hospital."

Max: "What happened is she going to be okay?"

Eddie: "No time to explain just please meet us at the hospital."

With that my Dad hung up the phone abruptly. It seemed as if his nerves right now were just as bad as mine. Chills were being sent up and down my spine, and goose bumps were all over my arms. This happened because I was scared of the outcome of this situation.

Tyler

Right now I was sort of upset that Loren and I had broken up. But at the same time I was sort of glad because I knew she liked Eddie way more than me, maybe now she can be with him she obviously looked cozy with him up on that hill. Believe it or not I actually had a heart and cared so deeply for Loren. I still had feelings for Chloe Loren though I was actually starting to fall for. Truth was that night I slept Chloe that was a just drunken mistake. The reason I didn't say anything at the studio was because I really had no clue what to say. Loren was going to be furious with me either way at least that's what I thought. Loren wasn't honestly my type at first but she changed my perspective of what I thought my "type" was. Now I thought that I liked the sweet and innocent type of girl. Chloe was totally the opposite of that and to be perfectly honest I don't want anything to do with her anymore. Chloe was toxic poison to everyone she met; somehow she could find a way to make everybody lives miserable. This though was just how Chloe was and I completely understood. I right now was at my condo to get some alone time with myself. After all that has happened today I honestly didn't know how much more I could take. Just as I thought I was done with drama and heartbreak for the day I heard my T.V. on. As soon as I heard Loren's name I rushed over to the living room. The news was saying "Loren Tate upcoming star apparently is in the hospital after being in a hit and run accident she is in very critical condition, there will be more up to date with story soon." With those words I though the worst automatically "What have I done?" With those words in my mind I decided to go to the hospital to see Loren. Little did I know all the drama that was going to be at the hospital?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Trying to hold back the tears _

Tyler

Right at this second I was on my way to the hospital to see Loren. I really hoped and prayed that she would be alright; after all I put her through today she needed a break. First I break her heart, then I make her look like the victim, and last but not least she ends up in the hospital. Loren didn't deserve any of this at all she was too much of a tenderhearted girl to go through chaos like this. I only hoped that she would stay strong and not let everything bring her down. Then again if this did bring her down I understood why. When or if Loren got better I would try my best attempt to win her back. Now that this accident happened with Loren I realized she means more to me than anything. First I would start off by clearing the negative notations about her in the media. Then I would try my best effort to fix her broken heart, and lastly I would love and care for her like no one else could. Still even with all of these attempts I was going to make, was I really ready to change my whole persona over Loren. I was a short tempered, secretive, and manipulative person could I really change these ways. I guess we will just have to wait and see if I could pull of this good guy act. Now I had finally arrived at the hospital, seemed as if time flew by when I was thinking clearly. As soon as I parked in the parking lot I immediately ran to the emergency room as fast as possible. But as soon as I had arrived in the waiting room, I now then saw what drama has been awaiting me.

Eddie

Nora and I then arrived at the hospital on our way to the emergency room. The paramedics told us we would have to wait in the waiting room though. When they told is this I was a little resistant at first, because I wanted to be by Loren's side right now, soon enough though I eventually gave in to their demand. Now Nora and I were just sitting in the waiting room in awkward silence. Neither of us really knew what to say to each other, after all that's happened today there were really no right words to say. Honestly though I wanted to talk to Nora about the doubt in my mind. Then again though I didn't want to worry hear on Loren's condition. Nora's heart was breaking right now, and now especially wouldn't be a good time to say "What if Loren's not okay." So I instead just kept that feeling to myself for the rest of the time being. Eventually though my doubt would soon be proven wrong or correct; besides all these negative thoughts though I had to put a strong front. I had to this for Nora's sake and also Loren's too. If I gave up on her so easy she probably wouldn't wake up. So I now tried to think of happy thoughts, like the times when me and Loren where together. Man did I screw up by breaking her heart, and still till this day I regret every single moment of that "day". Now I tried to brush off that though and think about times Loren and I had a laugh. I had thin ken back to the time when me and her ate pastrami sandwiches together. That was the time when she was barley at the top of her career. I still remember that day I really wanted to kiss her but at the time I didn't have such strong feelings for her. Now thinking back I should have just acted on the feeling sooner, maybe if I did that me and her wouldn't be in this stance. Eventually though my thoughts were interrupted by the devil walking into the waiting room.

Eddie

Tyler Rorke what the hell was he doing here right now. He certainly didn't deserve to be here right now after all that he's caused. Little did I know though that Tyler wasn't the cause of this, and the person who did do this would be founded out soon enough? Tyler now started walking towards me; surprisingly though he didn't look angry instead he looked worried.

Tyler: "Eddie please don't be mad that I'm here I just came to see her."

Eddie: "If by her you mean Loren I really don't know why you're here."

Tyler: "Eddie listen I swear on my life that I did none of this on purpose, I really truly made an idiotic mistake with Chloe, and I'm sorry for that." Did I just hear correctly did Tyler just say sorry, seemed as if I were in a whole other realm when he said those words. Now I definitely knew that Tyler cared deeply for Loren this made me a little upset

Eddie: "Even if you are sorry Tyler I really don't think Loren wants to see you."

Tyler: "Please just let me wait her till she wakes up and if she says no to wanting to see me I'll leave.

Eddie: "Fine but as soon as she says she doesn't want to see you just leave the vicinity."

Tyler: "Fine deal I'll leave if she wants me too." With those words spoken Tyler then sat down in the chair next to me. Nora on the other hand was sitting in the chair in front of me. As for my Dad he should have been here by now I wondered what was taking him so long. Just I was about to go and call my Dad the doctor then walked in the room "Family for Ms. Tate."

Max 

Right now I was on my way to the hospital to go support my son and Nora. Eddie I knew had deep feelings for Loren and right now he was probably crying his eyes out. So I would need to get there in the speed of light to support him. Nora too I was worried about because she meant a lot to me. I guess you can say I like Nora but I can't really act on the feeling because she is sort of seeing someone. I have no clue who that someone is, I tried to find out from Loren but she said her Mom didn't tell her. I figured I would just find out eventually, and I was right about this but unfortunately I would find out soon. Little did I know it would be the one person who I thought she was done with. The traffic right now in the city of L.A. was like always hectic. Plus this stupid car in front of me was apparently going to the hospital too, but boy were they one horrible driver. The car kept on swerving and veering off the lane. It's as if the driver was in a state of guilt. Maybe the driver just committed a crime I really didn't know, but one thing I knew for sure is that they were going to the same place I was. The driver's car looked familiar though, but at the same time I still had no clue where I recognized it from. Maybe if I saw just a glimpse of the driver's face I would see. To my benefit though we were almost at the hospital so I would be finding out soon. Suddenly though I realized there was a turn up ahead, so now I could see the driver's face more clearly. We were now making the turn and I was dumbfounded at who I saw in the car. I now saw that the driver was a girl and that girl was the one and only Chloe Carter.

Eddie

The doctor looked a little hesitant to tell us the news, but soon enough he told us the news.

Doctor: "I'm afraid Ms. Tate fractured her head and her vertebrae pretty bad, but other than these two injuries everything else seems fine." "Before you get all happy though there still is something very important I need to say." The doctor then took a sudden pause and then said the bad news. "Ms. Tate has fallen into a coma because of the damage to her head." We tried everything we could but right now it's just a waiting game, and it looks pretty bad I'm afraid." With those words said everyone in the waiting room fell into a deep depression, apparently my doubt was proven right. Whoever did this to Loren I would find them soon, and when I do they will pay for what they have caused. Now all I could think about was if everything was ever going to get better. I loved Loren and I couldn't lose her, if she did wake up though I would do my best to win her heart once again. But one problem still remained and that problem was Tyler.

**Chapter 8 will be up soon enough, and please review this chapter please. Also thanks to all of my fans who read and hope you all have a good day 3leddielover2**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The sun seems to shine but then it begins to rain**_

Eddie

To me and probably everyone else in the room today was the worst day of our lives. Loren was in a coma right now and there was a chance she wouldn't wake up. Things just couldn't get worse on my part, seemed as if I was being punished by the world. Loren was a sweet girl I don't understand why this had to happen to her, and who could possibly be that coldhearted to just leave her there to die. Whoever did this though would get caught soon I was sure of it. I now was sitting next to the one and only Tyler Rorke this guy literally disgusted me. After he did what he did to her he thinks he could just waltz his way back in her heart. Little did I know though that Loren might just take him back? If she did though I would be devastated, I have never wanted a girl so much in my entire life. Tyler though seemed to really care about Loren, because whenever I turned to look at him he turned the opposite way to hide his tears. It seemed as if he was just as depressed as I was about Loren's accident. Nora though was way more saddened by this tragic event than any of us. After all this was her only child I truly do understand her pain though. It's probably the same way I felt when I lost my Mom, that day still gives me the chills. Just as I about to actually think about that painful memory the "devil" walked into the hospital room.

Max

I now felt like I was a private detective on the hunt for a serial killer, this sort of feeling kind of made feel like I was young again and full of adrenaline. Right now though I didn't want to focus on that, what I needed to focus on was what in the world Chloe was doing by going to the hospital. I knew she was done with Eddie and now she had her claws rigged into Tyler and his money. Ever since Tyler became a famous actor Chloe dropped Eddie for Tyler. This hurt Eddie tremendously but luckily his "guardian angel" {Loren} was there to mend the pieces of his broken heart. Her being in the hospital made me tear up a bit my son cared so deeply for her, and I too cared for Loren like a daughter. Since she made my son happy I have always been onboard with Loren and Eddie dating. Surprisingly though Tyler seemed to sweep her off her feet more than Eddie did. I knew Tyler was going to be there when I went to the hospital, but this didn't bug me a whole a lot it seemed. I was now following Chloe for what seemed like eternity when we finally reached the hospital parking lot. Chloe seemed to know the layout of the hospital by heart and jumped out of her car heading towards the emergency room. As soon as I saw this I too jumped out of my car knowing Chloe was bad news. She would just make this day worst for everyone that cared for Loren, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

Tyler

Right now by the look on Eddie's face I could tell he was just as depressed as I was. I knew for sure now that he too cared deeply for Loren. This sort of made me happy in my heart which was awkward. This made me happy in my heart because deep down I knew he was the one for her, still though something about his facial expression really made me a little sadder than before. Just as I was actually about to comfort Eddie the one and only Chloe walked into to the room. As soon as she walked in though I knew what she wanted and that was my fame and fortune.

Chloe: "Tyler I'm so sorry for what happened to Loren."

Tyler: "Oh save it Chloe you're just here to try to get me back in bed with you."

Chloe: "Tyler that's not true actually I really actually came to support you."

Tyler: "Listen Chloe I don't have time for your games just tell me what you want."

Chloe: "I want us to be together Tyler you belong with me."'

Tyler: "Chloe that's never going to happen again because I don't have the slightest feelings for you anymore because I'm in love with Loren."

Eddie

The words that Tyler just said kept ringing repeatedly in my ears, "I'm in love with Loren." Now I knew for sure that if and when Loren woke up she would probably take him back. Then again maybe she will choose me over him; I really pray she doesn't because though honestly I love this girl. Never in my life have I felt this amazing connection with someone. With Chloe I thought I had this connection but it was just a semi connection. We never really ever related on the same level, as a matter of fact we didn't even have anything in common. Knowing this now I wish I would of never even took the time of day to love Chloe, yet again though I was snapped back into reality as soon as I heard Chloe yell to Tyler. She screamed at him that she was leaving both me and him were glad. It kind of hurt me though Chloe out of all people doesn't want me, and now Loren too seems as if I have bad luck when it comes to love. Tyler then took a seat next to me without making a sound though. He did this because just a few minutes ago Nora fell asleep. I see now that Nora is one heavy sleeper because Chloe's yell could be heard from miles away. Tyler and I were now wandering in our own thoughts, but yet again someone walked into the hospital room. This time though it was doctor and he seemed to have a light smile on his face.

Doctor: "Mr. Duran and Mr. Rorke I have some good news seems like Ms. Tate here is going to make a full recovery and she has awoken from her coma.

Eddie: "That's great news well when can we go in and see he…. Just as I was about to finish my sentence Tyler suddenly rushed into Loren's room right away. The doctor and I were both a little taken back by this.

Doctor: "Well I was going to say you could go in and see her now but seems like Mr. Rorke her is eager to see her, anyways Mr. Duran Loren will be released in the morning have a good day.

Eddie: I then yelled to the doctor from a distance "Thanks Doc."

Doctor: yelling "Don't mention it saving lives is our job.

I then now was excited to see Loren and her chocolate brown eyes again. I'm ecstatic at the fact that she was awake. Nothing could possibly ruin this day I was thinking, I then began to walk into Loren's room. As soon as I entered the room with my smile, what I saw made every bit of happiness I had felt before crumble into tiny pieces. Tyler and Loren were kissing I couldn't believe she would actually do this to me. Loren noticed that I was standing there all of a sudden, seemed as if she were with Tyler she forgot about me, and everything we shared in the past few hours.

Loren: "Eddie hey I didn't know you were standing there."

Eddie: I was now was even more furious "Yeah seems like you seem to forget a lot of things lately, anyways I will be leaving by the way if you even care I'm glad you're okay."

Loren: "Eddie what's the matter?"

Eddie: "Loren I confessed my feelings for you and then you go and do this you know what I guess this is goodbye Loren have a nice life."

Loren: "Wait Eddie this isn't what it looks like I swear he was jus.." I didn't even pay attention to her last words, and I just stormed out of the hospital. Little did I know the huge mistake I had just made.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Sudden mistakes**_

Loren

It now felt like my whole world has been crashing down lately. All I did was sit at home in bed rest because it has been 2 days since I've gotten out of the hospital, the only people that really came to see me where my Mom, Max, and Tyler. Tyler and I had broken up the day that I woke up from my coma. That also was the day that Eddie no longer cared about me, at least that's what I thought. I realized I now probably lost my one shot at true love. Also I'd realized something else I needed to get over Eddie, after all he had lied he said he would never let someone hurt me, but yet he is the one who hurt my heart. Obviously Eddie has as well forgotten about me he hasn't called or even texted me, then again though maybe he did because my phone has been receiving messages late. Eddie didn't even let me get the chance to explain what actually happened that day I kissed Tyler. Tyler just forced himself on me, and I at the time just woke up from a coma and things weren't really clear. Tyler actually confessed his feelings for me after Eddie barged out of the room. Tyler told me that he loved me and that he would never hurt me like that again. When he told me this I felt as if he and I both didn't know where we stood in our relationship. I had been getting feelings for Eddie lately, but then again I have stronger feelings for Tyler. So I decided we should just take a break from each other and see where that went. After all though Tyler did cheat on me so we did need a break. I now started to think about whom I wanted to end up with, my answer soon was getting clearer though as I started to realize Eddie no longer gave a care in the world about me. This broke my heart but I would try as hard as I could to hide the pain. Besides all that relationship stuff though, one of the things I needed to focus on right now was my career. I didn't even really know where that stood anymore, but just as I was about to get up out of bed to go to my one and only thinking spot my phone rang.

Eddie

Lately my world also had been a complete wreck; this was because I was without Loren by my side. That day that I saw Tyler and her kissing was the worst day of my life. A day later thought after that happened I regret acting like a complete jerk to Loren, but then again I sort of thought she deserved it. I confessed my feelings for her and then she goes and kisses the one and only Tyler, the guy that had cheated on her and broken her heart. Right now I was at my house for these past few days I have been isolated in my house. My Dad came once in a while to tell me to let Loren explain what really happened but I wouldn't budge. I being a guy let my stubbornness get the best of me; right now I didn't even know the hurt I had caused Loren. I right now thought I was suffering more than her, but this thought would soon be proven wrong. Honestly though I've wanted to talk to Loren and let her explain what happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. I knew I loved Loren with all of my heart, but she's probably still with Tyler right now. This is another one of the reasons I didn't want to go see her because I thought Tyler would be there. Another one of the reasons I didn't want go see her was because I knew she was probably mad at me. That day I left the hospital I went to "our spot" and I wasn't thinking clearly so I sent her a really horrible message. The message stated that I wanted nothing to do with her, but that was a lie I truly wanted to see Loren more than anything right now. That text was a huge mistake I would give anything to take it back but I knew I couldn't. I right now had just woken up and my head was hurting tremendously, so I then decided to head to the Café to get some coffee. Little did I know though what I would see there?

Loren

My phone had rung because I had just received a text to my surprise. The only person that had really texted me lately though is my best friends Mel and Adriana. Lately though they haven't come and seen me because they've been out of town lately. They have been my best friends ever since freshman year in high school, and right now I was in my senior year of high school. I hadn't been at school because right now we were on spring break soon though I would graduate from high school. I now snapped back into reality and took my phone out of my purse to see who the text was from. To my surprise and dismay I saw that the text was from Eddie. At first I was excited that he actually wanted to talk to me maybe he would actually let me explain things, as soon as I opened the text though I read the first few words and was immediately crushed inside and out.

**From: Eddie**

**Loren I cannot believe you would break my heart like Chloe had once. I'm done putting up with your games I now take back what I said up on the hill a few hours ago. I want nothing to do with you anymore go ahead and enjoy your life with Tyler. The one time I'm there for you and confessing my feelings towards you a simple no would have done it, you did not have to go and kiss Tyler right in front of my face. Anyways I guess this is goodbye Loren Tate enjoy your new love Tyler while you still have him. When he breaks your heart though don't come crying to me because I won't be there for you anymore.**

The words that I had just read didn't even sound like the Eddie I had once know. It had sounded as if he resented me as much as he had Chloe now. This text not only ruined the other remainder of my heart that hadn't been broken, but it also ruined the rest of my day. I wanted to break down crying but it was about 10:00am so I didn't want to wake my Mom. I decided I would just text Mel and Adriana to see which one was in town that I could talk to. I could barely even spell the words correctly in the text, because I was still so shaken up over the text from Eddie. I now had texted Mel and Adriana and at first there was no reply, soon enough though Adriana was the one to reply first, and I then texted her to meet me at the Aroma Café. Mel didn't reply because I guess she was still on her spring break vacation. Adriana though had returned in town and agreed to meet me there. As soon as she agreed I then rushed out the door to my car. I needed to talk to someone right now and let all of my emotions out; I could not let my emotions build up inside anymore.

Eddie

I now had arrived at the Aroma Café to get the much needed coffee for my migraine. I came in disguise though so no one would recognize me, after all the last thing I needed was a bunch of screaming teenage girls flaunting themselves at me. I now had gotten off my car and walked into the Café, and to my surprise there were only two or four people in there. Two of the people though were Kelly and Jake I tried my best to not be noticed by them. I especially didn't need them to bug me about talking to Loren. I then sat down at the table closest to the door, and faced the opposite way so that people coming through the door wouldn't see me. A waiter now came up to me and acted like I was just a normal person; they then took my order and went back to the kitchen. I was about to get up to go to the bathroom and try to text Loren, but I quickly rushed back to my seat as soon as I heard two teenage girls coming through the door. One of the girls though sounded upset and fondly familiar though. I now sat back in my seat abruptly. As soon as I sat back down though I now saw the girls and their back were towards me. One of the girls had bleach blond hair while the other one had light brown hair like Loren's. They were sitting in the table in front of me and the girl's head was on the blonde girl's shoulder. The girl with light brown hair was literally breaking down in tears but talking at the same time. I now heard the girl's talking to each other and immediately felt as if I was the worst person on earth.

Loren: "Adriana I really needed to talk to you about what happened while you were gone."

Adriana: "I feel so bad for you Lo I've been reading the tabloids I'm really sorry about what happened with Tyler, but at the same time I'm happy you're okay though. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

Loren: "Adriana what happened with Tyler and what happened at the hospital doesn't even begin to describe how horrible my life is right now. Tyler's mistake doesn't even compare to what Eddie did to me."

Adriana: "Lo what happened with Eddie and are you guys dating I saw the photo."

Loren: "Nope there's not even a possibility of us dating anymore here look at this text he sent me a while ago."

Adriana: "Oh my god Lo I'm so sorry go show me where he lives right now and I'll go beat him up. I swear you just can't catch a bre..." Just as Loren's friend was going to finish her sentence Loren started crying hysterically.

Loren: now talking between sobs "He said he wouldn't let anyone hurt me but yet he causes the exact same pain my Dad had. I knew any boy I started to like would just end up doing this to me, I should have just trusted my gut and I wouldn't have kissed Eddie.

Adriana: "Lo I don't know what to really say but you know you'll find your true love one day."

Loren: "Yeah well if love hurts this much I'm not really sure I would like to be in love. I thought Eddie was a sweet and whole some guy who cared about other's feelings, but I guess I was wrong. Eddie didn't even let me explain about how Tyler forced himself on me."

I now know the truth about what had happened with Tyler, and I also learned the truth about who was suffering the most out of both of us. Loren was the one who I had hurt tremendously, I had lied to her I never meant to do this intentionally though. The fact that she had said I caused the same hurt as her father made me feel like a horrible human being. I truly wanted to go apologize to Loren right now, but the last thing she probably wanted to see right now was me. I needed to win Loren back, I did not care what lengths I would have to reach to accomplish this. Right now though I needed to think so I decided I needed to go to my "spot."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Sometimes it's so hard to say goodbye**_

Loren

It now has been about 5 minutes and I've been crying the whole time. The only thing I was really glad for right now was that Adriana was there to comfort me. She really didn't need to but that's why she's one of my best friends because she does things without being asked too. I now stopped crying my eyes out and looked around to see if anyone noticed me, luckily though there was really no one in the Café anymore. Adriana now stood up ready to leave, but before she did she reassured me that everything would be okay.

Adriana: "Loren"

Loren: "Yeah"

Adriana: "I know I'm not the one wisest person, and that this isn't my place to say this. Loren just always remember that even though life seems to be rough right now everything will work itself out in the end.

Loren: "When exactly will the "end" be for me Adriana, and why can't I be happy for just a day or second."

Adriana: "Loren listen I have to go my Dad is totally bugging me right now, but Loren just remember things will end up being better soon. Just give it time and everything will work out to your benefit trust me. Anyways by Lo see you later love you."

Loren: "Bye Adriana love you too have a good day."

With that Adriana gave me a friendly hug then left the Café. I decided I really needed to think about what I wanted to do next in my life. Should I forgive Eddie, or should I get back together with Tyler." Many questions were running through my mind, but the only place I could actually go to think straight was my "spot."

Eddie

I now had arrived at my and Loren's "spot." I really needed to think on what I could possibly do to win Loren back. I really needed to do everything in my power now to win back her heart. My life has felt like a complete wreck without her, and after she said what she said at the Café that made me feel worst. I truly never meant to hurt her intentionally, but some things happen for a reason. After sitting in my car and thinking about my mistakes I finally got out. As soon as I got off the car I hit the side door of my car, because I was so mad at myself for the mistakes I had made. Who knew that I could make so many mistakes in one day? I wish I could take back everything that has happened these past few days and just let Loren be in my arms again. I remember the last time I was up here with her we were laughing together. I now smiled at the memory and I also thought about how things change so fast. Just a few months ago I was happily engaged with Chloe, but sooner or later we called off the engagement. Now here I am today being the one to ruin my one shot at true love. I now know not to take anything for granted anymore, because who know how long everything lasts. I now was walking up to the spot in the hills so I could think clearly. Fortunately this time I was actually thinking clearly, not like the last time when I sent Loren that awful text message. The words in that text didn't even sound remotely like me, but they actually were from me this made me feel disgusted with myself. I now took a seat on the ground and just scribbled some words in the dirt. The words that I had drown in the ground were "Loren if you're up here in this very spot right now I'm sorry the pain I have caused you I sent that text out of despite over what happened between you and Tyler please forgive me Loren please." I was going to continue writing but there was no more space to write. I now began to shed a tear or two about how much of a careless person I could be at times. Just as I was about to get my phone out and actually call Loren, I then heard somebody walking up behind me they sounded like they had been crying too. I turn around with my phone in my hand only to see Loren. I now put my phone back in my pocket quickly and then ran over to her.

Eddie: "Loren I'm so glad you're here how did you know I would be up here?"

Loren: "Wow here we go with more lies I clearly remember in the text you sent me that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Eddie: "Loren I just sent that text because my head wasn't in the right place, and I swear if I could go back and change time I would." Loren now looked like she had been crying for several days, and I wish I wouldn't be seeing her like this it hurt me so much.

Loren: "Eddie its fine you said the truth in that text and I now know that I'm worthless to anybody and everybody that I care about. You probably were just my friend for the time being because you felt bad for me. After all Tyler left me my Dad left me, and now you're going to leave me.

Eddie: What Loren had just said made me feel like the most stupid person on earth. How could I be so blind not to see the tremendous hurt I had caused her? I now ran up to Loren and held her by her waist and looked deeply into her eyes. "Loren don't you ever say that again you hear me all those people that left you are stupid, heck I'm even stupider for doing what I did to you but Loren stop blaming yourself for all the pain."

Loren: "I can't help it Eddie it hurts so much that I can't help but blame myself.

Eddie: Loren now began to cry in my chest and I could feel the tears slowly drop on my shirt. Suddenly though she stopped crying and said something to me.

Loren: "I thought you said you wouldn't be there for me when I was hurt."

Eddie: "Like I said before Loren I meant nothing I said in that text. I'm not done with you, and you could always come to me when you need to cry. Most importantly though I want you in my life I need you in my life.

Loren: "Eddie even though I'm still mad at you it's still really hard to not be smiling at what you just said.

Eddie: "Loren when you were at the Café and you were talking to your friend about the hurt I caused you, I honestly felt like the worst person on earth. I never want to hurt you like that again because I now know I don't want to be without you anymore. You know why I feel this way?"

Loren: "Why?"

Eddie: "I feel this way because I love you."

I now cupped Loren's face in my hands and leaned forward, and with that I gave Loren a light yet passionate kiss. She didn't seem resistant at first, but as soon as we started kissing for about one minute she seem to be as stiff as a board.

Eddie: I then pulled back and to my surprise she was surprised that I had pulled back. "Loren what's wrong you seem as stiff as a board right now.

Loren: "Eddie I don't think I could do this."

Eddie: Loren then let go of me and crossed her arms. "What do you mean you can't do this, is it the kiss listen Loren I'm sorry if I scared you away but it felt so right.

Loren: "That's what you said last time and then you end up breaking my heart."

Eddie: "That was last time and now were in the present so can you please let that go."

Loren: "Eddie I can't let that go you know the pain you caused me."

Loren

Eddie seemed to be a little taken back that I pulled away from him. Honestly the kiss felt so right, but at the same time it felt sort of morally wrong. After Eddie did what he did I think he needs to try something else to win me back. Eddie and I have now been arguing for quite a while now, and then we finally stopped yelling when he asked a serious question.

Eddie: "So what does this mean for us Loren.'?"

Loren: "Eddie it's so hard to say this but I think we should just keep this relationship strictly business. We could be friends too but I'm afraid were that will lead.

Eddie: "What are you trying to say Loren?"

Loren: "What I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of you hurting me and most importantly confusing the hell out of me. I think we should just keep our distance from now on. You could call and text once in a while but that's it, and I mean this Eddie I can't risk getting hurt anymore.

Eddie: "Fine if that's the way you want it then I will willingly agree.

**Don't worry guys leddie will be together soon, but I'm not going to make that happen till probably chapter 18. I still want to make a few things happen before they get together. So be patient and keep reading because there's a lot more suprises coming your way.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: I won't give up**_

Eddie

The words Loren had just said not only shocked me, but they made me die a little inside. How could I possibly just keep this relationship between us strictly business when I loved her? Now I know that she doesn't feel exactly the way I do, but maybe I could make her change that. The word's Loren just said though made me realize that I no longer could have the chance to win her heart back. I knew for sure that I screwed up big time, I not only ruined a perfectly good heart, but I also ruined my one shot at actually winning her back. That day I didn't say I love you back to her was probably the most idiotic mistake I could have made throughout my entire life. That and probably being engaged to Chloe were two of the most idiotic mistakes I have made in my lifetime. Now snapping out of my thoughts and back into reality Loren just stood there. Almost as if she was waiting to see the type of reaction I would give her.

Loren: "So will you promise me that you'll keep your word about what we agreed too." I wanted to say so many things right now to her, but I knew I needed to keep my composure and show her no reaction. Maybe if I did this we wouldn't have to agree on this "deal."

Eddie: "Loren I already confessed my feelings for you, and do you really think I could just keep this relationship between us strictly business." I said this calmly but at the same time inside I felt like I was about ready to explode.

Loren: "You said you cared about me right?"

Eddie: "Yeah I did say that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Loren: "If we keep on continuing this "thing" we have going I'm probably going to end up hurting you or vice versa."

Eddie: "That's true Loren but you know I'm not going to hurt like this again."{By the way this is a lie to all you reading, later on in the story you'll see exactly what I mean.}

Loren: "Eddie that's exactly what I mean you can't guarantee you won't hurt me, maybe you won't do it intentionally, but you probably will still end up breaking my heart again."

Eddie: I hated at the fact that she had to say "again", but I still continued on with the conversation after taking a sudden pause, "Loren that what love's supposed to be about taking risks."

Loren: "Yeah but Eddie I don't love you, at least not anymore."

Loren

As soon as the words escaped my mouth I automatically felt horrible inside. Honestly I didn't mean for the words to come out the way, but at least I said the truth I don't love him not anymore at least. After all the pain he has caused me you think I could really love him the way I used too. Truth was I still had feelings for Eddie, but stronger feeling for Tyler, with Tyler and I's relationship though instead of it being love, it seemed more like a fatal attraction. I mean look at the pain he caused me, first he cheats on me, then he makes himself look like the victim in our relationship, and lastly I end up in the hospital because of the bogus story the paparazzi printed. I now realized that Eddie was still standing there, and it almost looked like he was going to burst into tears. As for me the look on my face showed regret and disappointment, then again I have that look alike these days.

Eddie: "Well Loren I didn't know you felt that way, I guess I should just go." Eddie then started to walk to his car; I stood there at first not knowing if to go chase after him, suddenly though somehow I forced myself into stopping him from leaving before I apologized.

Loren: "Eddie wait don't go I didn't mean for the words to come out like that."

Eddie: Eddie now seemed more mad than upset at this very second "Then what did you mean by that Loren, I mean I know you didn't feel the exact same way as I did about you, but you didn't have to be so harsh with your words."

Loren: I now suddenly realized why am I apologizing he should be the one apologizing. "Eddie why are you acting like this towards me after all the pain you caused me, you're acting just like Tyler making yourself look like the victim. I always do this to myself I blame myself for my misery, I've always thought this ever since my Dad left I felt this way. I'm tired of making myself like I'm the cause of all my problems I'm tired of it." I now started to shed a tear or two, but at the same time rage filled my body.

Eddie: "Loren wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to treat you like that, you said the truth and after all the pain I caused you I understand why you don't feel the same way."

Loren: "You know what Eddie I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ever being involved in your life obviously I've caused you more hurt than you caused me. You know what I'll be the one leaving now, goodbye Eddie have a nice life."

Eddie: "Loren wait I didn't mean that." I didn't even pay attention to Eddie's last words I just walked back to my car. Eddie kept screaming my name, but I would no longer listen to him his words just kept making me feel deader inside. It's funny how at first you love somebody, and then everything comes crashing down right before your very eyes. The deal that Eddie and I agreed on would now remain; there was no chance of it being revoked at least that's what I thought for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loren

About a week has passed by since Eddie and I's encounter up on the hill. Seems like ever since then him and I haven't really spoken, the deal that we had made he actually stuck to it. A lot has happened these past few days, first Tyler and I have gotten back together after him literally begging on his knees for me. Then my career was suddenly picking back up, as a matter of fact Kelly was going to arrange a concert for me next week at M.K. The concert though was just for me to show some new material of mine to my fans. All the heartbreak I've had this last week really gave me plenty of inspiration. It's sad though that you have to undergo so much pain to write a decent song, but at the same time it benefit's a lot of people. Lastly one of the changes that has occurred is my Mom's love life, seems as if she has been spending a lot of time with this guy she's seeing. Apparently he's an old friend of hers or something like that. My mom though whenever she talks about him it seems as if like she has doubts about whether or not he is going to end up breaking her heart. I truly hope this guy wasn't like that though; I especially didn't want her to end up having a broken heart too. Even though I haven't met the guy yet, when my Mom talks about him I realize he has a lot of qualities like my Dad did, then again though almost all boys and men are alike so I guess there already similar. My Mom and I have been arguing also these past few days, mostly about how she thinks Tyler is going to end up hurting me and that I should have been with Eddie. I tell my Mom continuously that Eddie caused the same pain as Tyler had so there was really no difference between the two. She brought a good point though one time she said and I quote "After Tyler cheated on you he just stood there and did nothing, as for Eddie honey the boy's practically pleading for you to just forgive him. Eddie actually cares about you, and I understand why you don't want to back to him right away, but honey you know that you have way more chemistry with Tyler than you do Eddie." This though rang continuously through my head, but I would not let it stop me from having a good day, or at least what I thought was going to be a good day.

Eddie

This past week has been absolutely dreadful and exhausting. I've been going to the studio nonstop recording new material for my next album. Jake keeps on making me record new songs because of all that time I missed in the studio last week. Jake didn't get too mad about last week because all of the pain I had been through pretty much was my excuse for missing out on work. Now the dreadful part of this week was having to see online everyday pictures of Loren and Tyler together at Rumor. There were pictures of them holding hands and the worst of them all kissing. I still can't believe she went back to that loser, but I know sometimes love can make you do crazy things. Also another dreadful part of this week was having to stick to that "deal" with Loren. I wanted to be with her so bad but I knew by now that it was just a love out of reach. Loren and I have only shared about two words these past few days in the studio and those words were "Hi, and "Hi." Kelly and Jake noticed this but didn't really want to give it too much attention, after all, the last thing they needed to worry about was how our friendship was going. Plus we needed to make up that entire work we missed last week. Anyways I now knew that I could no longer keep that promise to Loren. I wouldn't give up on her and I would try my best attempt to try and rekindle our friendship at least. I was going to head to Loren's house, even after all this time we were broken up is still remembered where she lived. The only thing that I didn't know right now is what would exactly experience at Loren's house. Little did I know that several surprises would be coming my way, and also I would come upon several revelations also?

**Hope you guys liked the chapter I can't wait until you guy's read the next one though because like I said there will be a lot of surprises coming your way good and bad so keep reading because you won't believe what I have in store for all of my fellow fanfictioners{btw please review and give me your opinion on what you want to happen next thank you;}**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Several revelations_

Loren

Right now it was the middle of day, and my Mom was getting ready for yet another date with the guy she had been apparently seeing. I decided since she was leaving that I would invite Tyler over to spend some quality time with me. He and I haven't really seen each other that much because he has been too busy "working" on a new movie apparently. I had this worry in my mind that instead of working on the movie he was actually spending time with Chloe. I had reason to believe this considering what mistakes he has made in the past. I knew I had begun to fall in love with Tyler these past few days, and I wasn't willing to let that go even if he has caused me so much pain for some reason I wasn't willing to break up with him, now thinking back though I felt as if I had made a mistake taking Tyler back and not Eddie. Eddie and I had way more chemistry than Tyler and I, but then again I have told Tyler things that I couldn't really share with anyone else. I feel as if a part of me is with Eddie, while another part is stuck with Tyler. I chose Tyler though so that had to mean something right, maybe Tyler and I are actually meant to be. I was now changing into a sleeveless pink shirt and low cut shorts. Considering the fact that I was just going to be in my house all day I figured I would just stay in these clothes. I usually don't wear low cut shorts like this, because I always thought they were a little too revealing, but I guess today was just one of those days. After changing into a fresh pair of clothes I then walked out of the room only to see my Mom literally causing a ruckus in the living room putting on her heels.

Loren: I was now in the kitchen grabbing a carton of milk while talking to my Mom at the same time. "Mom you know that you are just going out to lunch with this guy right."

Nora: "Of course I do sweetie why do you ask?"

Loren: "It's just that you're wearing heels and a dress that you would usually wear out to a very sophisticated restaurant."

Nora: "Loren you know this date means a lot because I haven't gone out in a long time, and this guy that I'm seeing is really charismatic, caring, and understanding you don't see a lot of guys like that now a days ."

Loren: "So what you are saying is that he's a keeper." I said this in a very humorous way while closing the door to the fridge. My Mom then giggled a little at what I just said, and this also made me laugh too.

Nora: "Sweetie shouldn't you be going on a date or something with Tyler." My Mom said this in a way that made it seem like she was disgusted with Tyler.

Loren: "Geesh Mom I don't act that way when you're talking about the guy you're seeing."

Nora: "Sweetie it's just that I have a bad feeling about Tyler that's all."

Loren: "While Mom stop worrying he's changed his lying ways and he really is doing better with his life instead of being the focus of attention in the media."

Nora: "Alright sweetie I'll stop worrying about it for today, but it's just that I don't like seeing my little girl hurt."

Loren: "Don't worry Mom I'll be fine." Just as she was about to reply the doorbell had rang, and to my dismay it was my Mom's date I believe his name was David or something like that. My Mom told me to stall for a second while she went and put on her earrings. So I then walked over to the door willing to talk to this David guy. He was about "6"2" and he had short brown hair, also he had a five 'o'clock shadow.

Loren: "Hi you must be David my Mom will be out in a second she just had to put the finish touches on her outfit.

David: "Oh okay I'll just wait here and you must be Loren I could tell because your Mom has described you before and she wasn't just bragging either you are beautiful." I now felt so awkward at what he had just said so many questions were in my head right now. I wonder if he has acted this creepy around my mother, then again though if he did my Mom would have dumped him a long time ago. When he was turning his head I looked at him to see if I had recognized him from somewhere, because to me he seemed fondly familiar. I felt like I had known him from my past childhood, and my childhood wasn't really the greatest considering what had happened back then. My thoughts were soon interrupted as soon as my Mom came out of her room.

Loren: "Well here she is hope you guys have fun on your date."

Nora: My Mom then grabbed ahold of David's hand and they slowly started to walk away. My Mom screamed to me from his car "Make sure you be careful I love you Loren."

Loren: I then screamed to her from my front door "Love you too Mom have a nice date." With that my Mom got in his car while David gave me a creepy smile before he too got in his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loren

Right after my Mom had left seemed as if Tyler came through the door right away. He and I just talked for an awful long time, and we also just played around in the kitchen making snacks. We were getting hungry so I insisted on making the both us some turkey sandwiches. While I got everything out for the sandwiches Tyler helped in cutting up the vegetables I had on the counter. After I took everything out I started to actually make the sandwiches by placing the bread on the plates. As Tyler started to place the vegetables and everything else on the sandwiches I started to spread the mayo on them. After Tyler was done with his part he slowly went up behind me, and helped me by holding my hand in his grasp while spreading the mayo. For some reason when Tyler did these awfully adorable things I couldn't help but feel safe and secure in his arms. As we finished making the sandwiches Tyler took a bite out of his first while, I just stood there in front of him while he ate his sandwich. After he finished digesting it he slowly leaned in closer to me, and now our lips were only inches apart.

Tyler: "You know those sandwiches we made tasted really well."

Loren: "Yeah I bet they were but I don't think were ready to go on top chef just yet."

Tyler: "You know what else taste good?"

Loren: "What?"

Tyler: "This" Tyler then leaned into my lips and kissed me with so much passion. His hands traveled up and down my sides and waist. While my hands were firmly placed on his neck, but they were moving around a lot considering the intense make out session. As the kiss was about to deepen suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tyler then slowly pulled away from me almost like he didn't want to let go of me.

Tyler: "I guess that was a sign for us to stop kissing." He said this while getting rid of the lip gloss I had rubbed off on his lips.

Loren: "Yeah well I'm going to go get the door real quick we will continue this later that is if I feel like it." I had said this in a very flirtatious way that just drove Tyler crazy, and I then made my way to the door only to find Eddie at my front doorstep.

Eddie

I had already arrived at Loren's house ready to share some heartbreaking news with her. I was depressed because I knew she really loved Tyler, but still she knew what she was getting herself into when she went back to Tyler. I knew she wanted nothing to do with me, but all I needed to do was tell her this she needed to know. I knew this would hurt her heart tremendously but I would be there for her if she needed me. I then got off my car and then started walking to Loren's front door. I then started knocking on Loren's door hoping she would hear me out. The thing that needed to show her was a picture of Tyler kissing another girl on the set of his new movie. I didn't believe the picture was real at first, but I knew it was true as soon as I read the rest of the story that went with it. Loren now opened the door only to be awestruck at even seeing me at her house. I was left lost for words too at how amazing she had looked today. Loren then noticed me staring and said something to me to get me out of my gaze.

Loren: "Eddie what are you doing here."

Eddie: "While I came to tell you something that is really important."

Loren: "Well what is it you need to tell me?"

Eddie: "Here take my phone and read the article I'm sorry Loren, I didn't want to believe it at first but it's true." I then passed my phone to Loren and as soon as she saw it her mouth gaped open.

Loren: "No this is fake it has to be." She said this while holding back the tears and all I wanted to do was just grab her and hold her in my arms, but I knew that I couldn't do that at this point.

Eddie: "Loren all the proof you need is right there I truly am sorry." Loren now looked more mad then upset, and to make matters worse Tyler walked up behind her and held her by the waist. As soon as he had put his hands her Loren rapidly got out of his grip and gave him a much needed slap across the face.

Loren: Loren was now really trying her best to hold back the tears, but as soon as she started to scold Tyler on his mistakes all the tears escaped her eyes. "Tyler how dare you try to even put your hands on me for a second after what you pulled."

Tyler: "What are you talking about Loren I have told you continuously that I've changed my ways?"

Loren: Tyler's response only made matters worse in his part, and that is why Loren couldn't help but let rage fill her body. "I'm tired of being lied to Tyler I know you cheated on me again, and I can't believe you have the nerve to not take responsibility for your mistakes right now."

Tyler: "Loren what are you talking about what mistake." You could tell Tyler was using the old "what are you talking about" trick and I could see right through his bogusness. Loren by now could also see right through him, because she was no longer blindsided by love.

Loren: "This is what I'm talking about Tyler." Loren then pulled out her phone very quickly and literally shoved the phone right in Tyler's face, so that he could get a good look at what horrible deed he did. As for me I just stood there enjoying every second of Tyler getting what he deserved. I know it's wrong to be enjoying someone's heartbreak, but Loren needed to break up with Tyler, and I wasn't just saying this because I wanted Loren for myself.

Tyler: "Loren listen she forced herself on me it's not what it looks lik..." Just as he was about to finish the remainder of his sentence Loren then literally yelled a yell that could be heard from miles away.

Loren: "Tyler I'm done with your lying games, and all your excuses we are officially through don't bother calling or anything because I won't give in anymore to your deceiving ways. With that being said I think the best thing to do now is leave my house for good."

Tyler: "Loren wait let me explain." I knew he was trying his best at making his plead actually believable, but luckily Loren wasn't that gullible to let him say another word.

Loren: "Tyler get out now and I mean this." Tyler then finally gave in and left, but before he left he whispered something to me.

Tyler: "I wouldn't get your hopes up pretty boy she's not going to take you back, and I sure as hell will not let that happen under my watch." With that Tyler then gave me an evil half smile and left the vicinity, leaving me and Loren's mind vacant, and lost for thoughts and words. Neither of us knew what to say too one another. Loren soon started to cry though while still standing there at the front door, and I quickly swooped her into my arms to let her cry on my chest. She then muttered something to me while she was breaking down in tears.

Loren: "Eddie I'm glad you're here right now comforting me and not telling me I told you so."

Eddie: "Loren I'm glad I'm here too and you're going through heartbreak once again so I'm really not going to say I told you so.

Loren: "Thanks Eddie I know now that I have someone to count on, and Eddie."

Eddie: "Yeah"

Loren: "I now know why I used to love you in the past; you really are the greatest guy I know."

With this said I just hugged Loren tighter by closing the empty gap between our bodies. What she had said actually gave me hope that I could make her fall in love with me all over again. I knew this would take time though considering the fact she went through heartbreak again, but I would wait no matter how long it took. Loren Tate has made a bigger impact on my life than thought, and I couldn't be any happier knowing that. I now continued to hold Loren in my arms savoring the moment, because of all this time I haven't been able to do this. I really needed to savor this moment though because little did I know that this week has only begun to get worse.

**This is officially the end of Tyler and Loren's relationship hope you enjoyed. Please read and review though and like I said constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as long as you're not too harsh with your words. Anyways hope you all have a good night peace out**

**Leddielover2**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Resolving issues**_

Loren

For some reason when I'm in Eddie's arms I feel a sense of security. I feel as if nothing could go wrong anymore, and that all my worries could just fade away. Even though I just broke up with Tyler two seconds ago I could now see myself in a relationship with Eddie. I know it sounds crazy considering that I just got out of relationship not too long ago, but when I'm with Eddie I can't help but feel butterflies form inside of me. Something about him makes me just want to jump into a relationship with him, but I knew I could not do that because that's how you end up getting hurt. This was one of my main concerns I was afraid of actually falling in love again. Part of the reason was because my Dad left when I was four, and another reason was because of what happened with Eddie a while back. The day that Eddie and I broke up had a lot more meaning and depth behind it. You would think that it was just the usual "I think we need to see other people", but something else had happened that day too. Eddie probably forgot what he did and said that night, but I remember every painful second of that night. I'm not the type to hold grudges against people, because I am very forgiving, but what Eddie did to me that night made me terrified to fall in love with a boy. Somehow even though I did feel that way at the time I still managed to start to fall in love with Tyler. No, I am not in love with Tyler I was beginning to be ready to say I love you to him, but I guess the dice rolled another way. Now I'm stuck with a broken heart all because I couldn't trust my better judgment. Jumping back into reality I realized Eddie and I have now been hugging for about 5 minutes, so I then pulled away. I then just stood there with tears filling my eyes; although my eyes were clouded with tears I could still see his beautiful sparkling eyes.

Loren: "Eddie you know one of things I love about you." He now took my hand in mine, and then looked at me with a curious grin.

Eddie: "What would one of those things be Ms. Tate." Anytime he said Ms. Tate I couldn't help but let redness fill my cheeks, as I began to blush.

Loren: "I love how you're always there for me; even if I tell you that I want nothing to do with you somehow you go against my word and still show up here."

Eddie: "So you're saying I should go against your word more often."

Loren: I then let out a quick chuckle before responding to him. "No I'm not saying that all I'm saying is I love how your always there for me, even if I said I didn't want you here at first, I'll admit to you that I'm glad you came here when you did."

Eddie: "You're not mad at me for coming here, because I thought you would be furious with me."

Loren: I now began to sniffle, as my tears now began to dry up. "Truthfully I'm not glad you came here with the information you brought, but you're here for me so I could let everything out so I guess I'm okay with it."

Eddie: "Good because I want to help you get over that jerk anyways."

Loren: "Yeah I think it's going to take a lot more than one talk with the famous Eddie Duran to get me over this."

Eddie: "You're probably wrong about that." Eddie now gave me a quick smirk after he had finished talking.

Loren: "Oh yeah and why is that Mr. Duran." I now let my lips form into a questioning grin, as he began to speak.

Eddie: "Didn't you hear I could solve anybody problems within the blink of an eye just ask my Dad."

Loren: "Even if so I still think it's going to take a long time to get over this heartbreak."

Eddie: "Maybe, but no matter what I'll be with you every step of the way." Eddie now took my hand in his as his lips were now only inches away from mine. He leaned in closer to me and I was assuming he was going to kiss me, but instead he just gave me a light peck on the cheek. I was a little disappointed but soon got over it. I was going to ask Eddie if he wanted to come inside but he beat me to it.

Eddie: "Now how about we go inside."

Loren: "Yeah that would be great." He then took my hand in his and we both walked into my house. I needed to get all of these emotions that have been building up inside out of my system, and there was only person who could help with that, luckily he was right here next to me willing to hear all of my problems.

Tyler

I now was driving back to my penthouse that I had bought when I first started making money; while I was driving in rage I was thinking ways to get Loren back, right now though she was probably in the arms of wannabe rock star Eddie Duran. I cannot believe he had the nerve to just show up at her house, and completely ruin our relationship. Eddie seemed to be the cause of all my problems lately, well at least that's what I thought. First he goes and kisses Loren right after we broke up, and probably right now he's doing the same thing again. I needed to get Loren back I didn't really care what lengths that would bring me too anymore. Truthfully the real reason I'm with her is because we are Hollywood's hottest couple, but now I'm not so sure that the title stood anymore. I'll admit that I had begun to fall in love with her, but I didn't want to focus on that I just needed her for publicity and that was it. Lately my job as an actor hasn't been going to great, because recently I had been fired from the new movie I had been working on. Apparently the director and I had some "creative differences" so he decided I would be better of working on the set of another movie. This is why I needed Loren, because even if I didn't have acting as a profession anymore I still had Loren. And by dating a celebrity you instantly become the new headline for a tabloid website. No matter what it took I would get Loren back, and I now knew the perfect way to do that. Sure I would let Eddie and Loren get their ten minutes of fame, but after that time is up there will be no more Eddie and Loren. And I knew one person that could help with this devious, yet creative plan.

Eddie

Loren and I were now talking about mostly everything she has been through these past few days. The topic of the day though was heartbreak, and Loren cried every once in a while. Anytime she did that though I would just swoop her into my arms, and let her cry onto my chest. My shirt was probably wet and filled with tears, but I didn't care about a shirt right now what I cared about was Loren. She was in a state of depression, and she was emotional wreck so I promised her that I would be with here every step of the way. I cared about Loren's well-being and also her safety, considering the last time she was hurt by Tyler I didn't want history repeating itself. Loren mostly let all her emotions out, and in the end cleared it out of her system for at least today. I was glad because of this because she really did need to let everything out. After talking to Loren about the most depressing things, we finally brightened up the conversation by talking about happy things, things that would get our mind off the mess we both have made these past couple of days. We still talked about the irritable mistakes we made, instead of dwelling on the memory we instead just laughed about it. Even though it was truly painful to laugh about it, we still did and that only showed that we weren't the type to hold grudges. Loren and I were now on the subject of the time when we used to be a couple. Although we didn't really want to talk about it, both of us felt that it was a necessity. When we were talking about this I could tell Loren was holding back from telling me something, and I know Loren well enough by now to know that whatever she was holding back was probably something that wasn't supposed to be remembered.

Eddie: "Hey Loren are you okay it seems like you don't want to tell me something." Loren now tilted her head to the side, almost as if she was surprised at how well I knew her slick ways.

Loren

Loren: "Wow I didn't know Eddie Duran the rock star had the power of reading minds." Eddie now let out a small yet loud chuckle; he then playfully nudged my arms and began to speak.

Eddie: "Oh stop stalling, and also stop calling me a rock star you know you're one too, now please tell me what's got you so worked up." Eddie now sat with both of his legs crossed on the sofa, and then put his hand under his chin giving me a questioning look.

Loren: "Really it's nothing Eddie; probably to you it's just a forgotten memory.

Eddie: "Come on tell me now, or else."

Loren: "What are you possibly going to do that will make me give away my secret."

Eddie: "Well I know one or two of your weaknesses."

Loren: "Oh yeah and what are they." Eddie now held both arms out, and I now moved back a little afraid of what he was going to do.

Eddie: "Well for starters… Eddie then began to tickle me in all of my weak spots, and he was talking at the same time while I was laughing uncontrollably.

Eddie: "Tell me or I won't stop tickling you, and trust me you don't want that." I tried to remove Eddie's hand from my waist, but it was no use because my side hurt tremendously from laughing so much. Soon enough both of us accidentally fell to the floor. Eddie landed on top of me, and as soon as we landed he too started laughing. The mood got more serious though when he began to look into my eyes deeply, and I too was looking into his sparkling brown eyes. Neither of us wanted to stop staring at one another, it was like both of us wished we could just stay in this moment. My hands slowly went onto the side of Eddie's head, and he just place his hand around my waistline. I was now literally out of breath, and could barely get two words out.

Loren: "Eddie I know this sounds crazy, but I would really love to stay in this moment."

Eddie: "Wow I guess you have the power of reading minds too, because that's' exactly what I'm thinking. I guess all rock stars today share the same characteristics as we do."

Loren: "Yeah I guess we do." Instead of the same old him leaning into to kiss me, I took initiative and instead surprised him by gently pressing my lips against his. He was a little taken back by this, but soon gave in and started to kiss me too. I know I have said something around these lines before, but this kiss made me feel like this was supposed to be happening often. I felt as if Eddie and I should have been together from the start. At the same time though thinking back on past memories I soon quickly pulled away as soon as worry of history repeating itself came into my head. I then quickly got up and so did Eddie, because he saw me getting up so he imitated me by doing the same thing. I now was pacing back and forth afraid I made the same mistake as before by kissing him. Eddie notice this and was instantly worried he too had made the same mistake.

Eddie: "Loren I'm so sorry I just shouldn't of have kissed you, and you're probably in a vulnerable state and I just completely took advantage of that I'm so sorr… I then stopped Eddie in the middle of his sentence, and then started speaking.

Loren: "Listen Eddie I'm the one who leaned into kiss you, so stop blaming yourself. Second of all the kiss wasn't the reason I pulled away, truthfully that was a great kiss."

Eddie: "Then what was the reason you pulled away."

Loren: "I'm just scared of having what happened the night we broke up happen again."

Eddie: "What happened that night that you're so scared to even speak about?"

Loren: "Eddie you really don't remember do you."

Eddie: "Truthfully I forgot all about that night, because the pain I endured that day I really didn't want to remember. The only thing I really remember is me not saying I love you back."

Loren: "Well I guess I should tell you then."

Eddie

Loren now began to speak, and what she said made me feel even more like the worst human being on earth.

Loren: "Well when I was driving to the bungalow I was thinking of how much an idiot I was for saying I love you when we had only been dating for about 5 days. I didn't really know what to say to you because I didn't know where your head was at. Anyways while I was driving I thought I made a mistake by even taking the address from your father."

Eddie: "Wait my Dad gave you the address."

Loren: "Yeah he did why you seem so surprised by that."

Eddie: "Nothing it's just that I don't know if I should be mad at him or not, but enough about me continue where you were saying."

Loren: "Right as I was saying I now was almost at the bungalow, and I was thinking of what you were feeling right now. After I said I love you on the phone you just hung up, which left me worried that I had lost you for good, and too add to that situation Chloe answered your phone when I called, and she said that you and her were secretly sleeping together behind my back. I assumed she was lying, but still in the back of my mind I thought it was true.

Eddie: "Loren you know I would never do that to you."

Loren: "Yeah I know that, but still in the back of my mind I felt as if it was true. I felt like I had a premonition before about how you were going to end up breaking my heart. Anyways like I was saying I felt like if I had lost you for good, and then I finally realized I was already at the bungalow. That's when I got off, and then went to the door and knocked on it. Then you let me in hesitantly as soon as I started to make small talk it seemed as if you didn't want me anywhere near you. Then I started to yell at you but you yelled back louder, and you said more hurtful words to me. You were acting like you resented me for even stepping foot near you, and then that's when you said what you said.

Eddie: "Loren I'm so sorry I don't know why I was acting like such a jerk, and if I could take it back you know I would.

Loren: "Eddie honestly you don't have to apologize, I should be the one sorry for even coming there.

Eddie: "Loren listen don't blame yourself, now I know it hurts to say the next part, but could you please finish telling me the story I really want to know yet another idiotic mistake I made." Now all that showed in Eddie's voice was regret and sorrow.

Loren: "Eddie what you said that night made me afraid to fall in love again."

Eddie: "Well what did I say exactly?"

Loren: "You said and I quote "Really you expect me to say I love you back when I'm not even close to feeling that way about you. Listen Loren you really should stop assuming things and keep up with reality because not everything turns out your way. Just because I said I didn't love you doesn't mean you have to come all the way down here? Loren truly it was a mistake coming up here you have completely wasted your time here, so I think you should leave now. Loren before you leave though let me tell you something, just because you love a guy with all your heart doesn't mean he automatically feels the same way back. And with that I couldn't endure it anymore so I just left there, because I thought you no longer wanted anything to do with me. As time passed thought you and I started repairing our relationship, and I just didn't feel the same way about you as I did before."

Eddie: "Loren I had no idea I can't imagine what pain you went through."

Loren: "Yeah well I hope you never have to go through the pain I went through that day." Just as Eddie was about to respond to my question the doorbell rang. Eddie assisted upon getting it, but I instead went to go get it, and the person who was at my door was someone who was the cause of all my problems. Little did I know the damage this person is going to cause in about two days?

**Sorry it took so long, but it's up now so hope you enjoyed please review and give me your opinions on what you want to happen next. One True Love will be updated soon I just want to make sure this chapter is very detailed until next time peace out hope you all have a good day**

**Leddielover2 {hhlover101}**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Just one quick note I would like to send my condolences to those who lost a loved one due to the vile act of one human being today in Newtown, Connecticut, I truly wish the best for you all and hope that this will not happen again.**_

**Chapter 14: Just the beginning of one interesting week**

Loren

After all the stress this person has put me under you would think they would think twice about even stepping a foot near my house, but no they just show up here like nothing has even happened these past few days. It's like in their mind they think that they've caused no pain to me at all. I now just stood in the doorway having no clue what to do; I was just waiting for Lily to tell me whatever nonsense she had to tell me. Luckily though I wasn't the one to speak first, she started the conversation only making no sense whatsoever.

"So I see your doing okay after all that has happened these past few days." After she finished her sentence I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to say that after she knows that most of it is all her fault.

"Well I have to keep moving on; I just got to keep taking it one day at a time. Lily what are you even doing here anyways what possessed you to even step a foot near my house."

"Well the reason I am here is because I heard about the cheating scandal involving Tyler, and I wanted to get your side of the story just to see how you feel about the whole situation." I felt as if she was holding something back, and that she wanted to let the words slip out of her mouth, but she just couldn't let that happen.

"Lily what are you implying by saying "I want to see how you feel about the whole situation."

"Well considering the fact that you cheated on Tyler I was wondering exactly if you were going to feel hurt by his actions."

"Are you kidding me I never even cheated on Tyler, and of course I'm going to feel hurt by his action why wouldn't I." I now was letting rage take over my body and was literally screaming at the top of my lungs, and this made Eddie focus his attention on me that's why he then walked over to me with concern showing in his facial expression.

"Is everything okay Loren, and why is Lily Park here." Eddie put his arm around my waist, and I didn't really mind this at all because I knew he was only trying to comfort me.

"No nothing is wrong, and Lily just wanted to share some information with me, but she'll be leaving now." I now crossed my arms and looked at Lily with only disgust showing in my eyes.

"Yeah well Loren if you still want to do that interview just give me a call okay, anyways I'll be leaving hope you two have a nice day." I knew Lily did not really want us to have a good day, but I really didn't take this too much to heart, and instead just slammed my door shut being thankful the she devil was gone, at least she was gone for now.

"So what was that about and why do you seem so worked up over it." Eddie then took my hand and led me over to the couch, and signaled me to sit down next to him. So I then took a seat next to him, and told him every single detail about my conversation with Lily.

"Lily Park that's what has gotten me so worked up, after all the lies she has made up you would think she would leave me alone, but no all of a sudden she now wants to act all nice to me just so she could get one interview with me."

"Really that's what making you so tense, just ignore Lily trust me if you just block her out everything will start to get better. And trust me I know that is going to work because I used it as a survival mechanism when she was doing the same thing to me."

"Alright I'll try to do that, but seriously it's like she just won't go away."

"Loren I know exactly what you need to get your mind off all of this, and believe me I think you'll like the idea I have planned."

"What is this idea exactly, and does it involve me using any pharmaceuticals." I now let my eyebrows form into a questioning look, and this made Eddie let out just a small laugh.

"No it does not involve any pharmaceuticals, and to answer your other question I was thinking maybe we could head up to "our spot" and you know just hang out."

"Hang out I believe these past few times we were up there we weren't exactly hanging out."

"That's true, but come on it will be fun, and you know how easy it is to just let all of your worries fade up there." Eddie now took hold of my hands and gave me his best smile, and in that moment I knew he was just trying to sucker me in to going after all who could resist his beautiful smile.

"Eddie that's not fair you know I can't resist your smile, and really now you're adding the puppy dog eyes too."

"I'll stop if you just say yes into going up to our spot; I mean come on what's the harm in going."

"Okay fine I will go just let me go grab my purse real quick and then we could head to our spot." I then got up from the couch, and was about ready to go to my room real quick, but Eddie then stopped me from doing this by holding onto me by my waist. He and I were now face to face looking at each other in the eyes deeply.

"Loren just so you know, what I said to you at the bungalow was never meant to be said I wish I could take it back, and I wish that…" I then interrupted Eddie in the middle of his sentence only to give him a quick kiss, and this left him truly lost for words.

"Eddie you don't need to worry about those mistakes anymore, just focus on the future and what it has in store for you." I said the last part of the sentence very flirtatiously making Eddie tighten his grip on me, and also making him lean in closer.

"Oh really and what exactly does the future have in store for me." He and I were now only inches away from each other, and I wanted nothing more than for him to just kiss me.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see." With that I guess he just couldn't take it anymore so he leaned and kissed me very passionately. And I just kissed him back and enjoyed every second of it. His lips on mine and his arms on my waist made me feel so safe and secure. After an awful long time of kissing though he finally pulled away breathless and asked me a serious question.

"So what exactly does this mean for us?"

"Let's just take it one day at a time; after all I don't want to go through heartbreak again."

**Sorry this chapter was so short and not that great it's just that I have had a bad week and I felt like I needed to give you guy's a new chapter already. I promise this is the only short chapter and also I'm sorry that this chapter was only Loren's P.O.V hope somehow you still enjoyed though, and yes Leddie has now commenced, but let's just see how long that last. Like I said before Leddie is going to get together in chapter 18 this is probably confusing you right now but you will get the message soon**

**Until next time,**

**Leddielover2 [hhlover101}**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Start of Something New**

Loren

Eddie and I were now going on a little trip up to our spot, up by the Griffith Observatory. As we were driving Eddie and I seemed to be sharing no words whatsoever, after what happened back at my house I guess he was just nervous, and he was terrified that he would say something wrong. Whenever I caught him looking at him he just turned his head the opposite way, and I only caught a small glimpse of his facial expression. The emotion he was showing though made me as confused as ever. He had a half smile on his face, almost as if he was regretful. His eyes showed concern and to me his body language made it seem like he was as stiff as a board, Could it be possible that he was actually afraid to tell me something. Of course me being me the worse came into mind, and I thought that he regretted even sharing a kiss with me. We kissed more than once, and he would of have obviously pulled back if he wasn't exactly enjoying the moment. Great, here I go again going absolutely crazy over just one single assumption that might not even be true. I knew Eddie wasn't the type to lead people on, but still I had my disbeliefs. I actually had a premonition in my mind that Eddie was probably going to explain to me that we should just keep our feelings between each other mutual. No he wouldn't do that he's not that type of guy. I kept on telling myself this repeatedly, but I still didn't exactly want to let the feeling of disappointment go away. After all unfortunately my whole life has been filled with disappointment. I always held my head high and had high hopes that everything would be okay, but always at the end of the day things never seemed to work out my way. Being reminded of these feelings made me reflect on a past childhood memory, a memory I never wanted to remember. A memory that was never told, I only kept it to myself not even my Mom knew about it. And I never planned on her finding out. Eddie the guy who I felt comfortable on sharing my secrets with, the guy who I always let in on my emotions I didn't even want to tell him of this dark memory. My face now showed that I was terrified of something, and also my eyes were starting to get watery. Eddie now apparently took notice to this, and finally said something to me after what seemed like an eternity.

"Loren are you okay?" Eddie's voice now made me literally jump forth from my seat, and that caused me to hit my head on the window just a little. The reason why I was so startled by his voice was because we haven't talked ever since we left my house. I now started to rub my head, and as for Eddie he then parked on the nearest street and made sure I was okay. So after he parked he then slowly adjusted himself so that he would be facing me.

"Loren why did you hit your head on the window, did my voice startle you or something." I now let out a quick chuckle, and then answered Eddie's question.

"Yeah your voice did startle me actually, and that is what made me hit my head on window. That and also I was lost in my thoughts so you kind of interrupted me." Eddie now laughed a little, but then only showed concern as he put his hand on my forehead carefully rubbing my bruise with his fingertips, trying not to really touch it that much.

"Wow maybe I should just leave you alone in your thoughts from now on, or else you're going to literally end up breaking your skull." Eddie now laughed at his own remark, and then noticed how the expression on my face only showed pain. He then continued to gently rub the wound on my forehead.

"Loren are you okay, do you want me to go and get you something for that." He then pointed to the bruise while waiting for a response.

"No I'm fine it just needs a little time to heal that's all."

"You sure you're okay because we don't have to go up to our spot if you're not feeling well." Eddie now removed his hand from my forehead, and then just sat there with eyes only showing curiosity.

"Yeah I'm fine could we just get going already." I honestly didn't mean for the last part of my sentence to come out so snappy, and demanding. Eddie now scooted a little closer to me probably wondering what the hell my problem was.

"Loren are you okay is there something wrong. You know you could tell me anything, and I will help you through it the best way that I can." He now took his hand in mine, and I at first wanted to pull back but stopped myself from doing so.

"Listen as soon as we get up to our spot I'll tell you and that's a promise." I now told him this thinking that it would be a long time till we go up to our spot.

"Fine a promise it is, but you better stick to your word this time." I now was a little taken back at why Eddie said this time. He now adjusted himself back into his regular position so that he could start the car. And as we started to drive off I asked him something.

"What exactly did you mean by this time, your acting like I've lied to you before?"

"No I didn't mean it like that, just forget I said that okay."

"Okay." I now looked at Eddie figuring that I would get the truth out of him soon, and with that I gave him one more questioning look before looking back into the direction of the window realizing Eddie tricked me. I now saw that we had arrived at our spot sooner than expected. Eddie now parked the car and jumped out of his seat quickly wanting open my door for me as soon as possible.

"Thank you." Eddie then helped me out of the car and I now started to just hike up the hill on my own, while he was buys getting something out of his car. Now finally hiking up here looking at the view it was truly breathtaking. Sure you could see a bunch of cars and all, but beyond that the view only showed how Los Angeles was a wonderful place. As my Mom started to get clouded with happy thoughts, a sudden cloud had to hover over my head only making me focus on the negative. These past few times I was up here were truly bad memories. I now started to tear up a bit thinking of how my spot the place I always went to get some peace is now the place were all problems seem to evolve. One single tear slowly crept down my face, but oddly enough it never ceased to fall from my face. I then felt a pair of muscular arms around my waist, and that's when I realized who was behind me, and I then realized why that single tear never ceased to fall.

Eddie

I now started to get a blanket out of the trunk of my car, so that Loren and I could sit on the ground more comfortably. As I was hiking up the hill to get to Loren, my legs suddenly started going as fast as possible when I started to see a glimpse of Loren shedding a tear. As soon as I go to where she was I slowly came up from behind her and placed my arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to me and wiping away any on coming tears. I now turned Loren around, and looked her dead in the eyes wanting to know what was making her so upset. With that I then pulled her closer tome keeping us as close to each other as possible. She then laid her head on my chest as she sniffled away her tears. Her head then popped up, and she looked as if she was disappointed.

"Loren what's wrong, everything seemed to be fine, but right after we left your house your mood completely changed was it something that I said."

"No it has nothing to do with you. It's just that coming up here I didn't realize that this is the place where all my problems started." I knew exactly why Loren felt the way she did now, how could I be so stupid to take her here.

"Loren if you don't want to be here we could just go back to your place of you want."

"No Eddie its fine. It's just going to take some time to get used to it you know."

"Alright then whatever you say." I now placed the blanket on the ground and grabbed Loren's hand so that she could sit down right next to me. As soon as we were seated both of us just kept on looking at the amazing view that lay before our very eyes. Realizing Loren wasn't in the best state right now I then scooted closer to her wanting to just hold her in my arms.

"Eddie did you regret kissing me back at my house." I now looked at Loren with confusion, and wondered why she would make such an assumption.

"Why would I regret it if I loved every second of that kiss or kisses."

"It's just that I was worried when you weren't talking to me in the car. I thought that you had regretted what happened back there."

"Loren if I had to kiss you over 1000 times I would kiss you 999 of them." I now pulled Loren closer to me, and decided to just hold her in my arms so that she could rest her head on my chest.

"Oh really well what would you do the 1000 time." Loren now bit her lip and gave me a questioning look.

"The 1000 time you and I would of probably have stayed in that moment for just a little longer." Loren now laughed which caused my heart to jump a little.

"Well one thing is for sure I would have liked to stay in the moment just as much as you would have." Loren now instead laid her head on my lap and I just sat there brushing her to the back of her ear.

"So since were asking questions now. I want to ask you just one quick question." Loren no turned her head so that she would be looking up at me giving me her undivided attention.

"Well then go ahead and ask away."

"Umm… I was wondering if you know we were dating now."

Loren

Eddie's question now had left me lost for words, I know I said that we would just take things slow, but am I really prepared to be in a relationship again. Now I know that Eddie is not even remotely like Tyler so that leaves one of my worries gone. Still I'm scared. Scared to go through what I have gone through with Eddie before. I'm not really the type of person to just forgive and forget so quickly. Sure on the outside I act like everything is fine and dandy, but truly inside I still hold a grudge here and there. Everything that happened between Eddie and I was slowly beginning to leave my mind, but still it wasn't completely out of my system. Eddie now took notice to how long I was taking to answer his question.

"Loren you could say no it's fine. I mean I shouldn't really be expecting you to say despite everything I've put you through."

"No Eddie my answer is yes it's just that it took me a while to figure that out."

"So we are dating now, or am I wrong."

"No your right, I know it took a while for me to answer it's just that I was making sure I knew what my answer was going to be." Eddie now pulled me closer to him with his hand, and once again our face were only inches apart from one another.

"Loren just know that I'm not going to end up breaking you heart again. And no matter what I'm always going to be here for you, if at some point you feel like your world is falling apart just know that you're not alone. If you ever need to just get away from it all just let me know about it, and I will try best to just make you smile again." Eddie now cupped my cheeks with his bare hands placing my lips closer to his.

"Eddie you know you're always the first person I share my problems with, and you're the only one that could get me through the worse."

"Yeah well I'm glad I could be of service Ms. Tate." Whenever Eddie said my mane like that I couldn't help but bite my lip, and just let my cheeks fill with redness.

"And I'm also glad that you could be of service Mr. Duran." Eddie now brought his lips to mine and I did not hesitate to kiss him back one bit. My hands were now placed around his neck, and his hands were on my waist. Just as I thought that this day couldn't get any better we were suddenly interrupted of our moment. And the voice I heard was a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Well if it isn't Hollywood's new hottest couple."

**Hope you liked and can't wait for you guy's to read the next upcoming chapters there only getting better. One True Love will probably be updated on Friday, and Thousand Roses will also be updated Friday. So hope you enjoyed, and hope you enjoy the new chapters.**

**Until next time,**

**Leddielover2{hhlover101}**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A horrible day is awaiting us**

Eddie

Great just great Loren and I were having a perfect moment, but no he had to interrupt even thought it was none of his concern, seeing that him and Loren are done. As soon as we heard his voice, both of us immediately turned to where he was standing in unison, and quite frankly the two of us were not so happy to see him here. This place was only for mine and Loren's viewing, but I guess Tyler just likes to do things his own way not caring about anyone's feelings. That's who he is though a cold heartless person that just cares about himself, it would take an act of god to make him change his ways. Loren released her grip on me, and instead stood beside me crossing her arms in frustration and anger. With that I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arm around her shoulder, and now both of just stood there waiting to her what Tyler had to say, but he was not making even a whisper. So I then decided to speak first, and asked him what his purpose was for being here.

"What the hell are you doing her Tyler, Loren and I were trying to have a nice afternoon here." Tyler glared at me showing that he was truly pissed because I was with Loren, and I gave him a look saying that I wanted to literally kill him.

"I was around the area and decided to come up to the Griffith Observatory, because I'm into stars and stuff like that, but when I saw you two canoodling up here I thought I would ruin the moment seeing that she's my girlfriend." Tyler gave me an evil smirk knowing that he was making angry, and that was his plan all along I guess. I was about to respond to his smart ass remark, but instead Loren said a few words to him.

"First of all I'm not your possession, and second of all I'm not your girlfriend anymore so why don't you get that through that brain of yours, you know assuming that you actually have one." Wow Loren just burned him, and Tyler was left in awe at her cruel words. That's why he stood there being taken back by her comment, his eyes now were clouded with water. Wait does Tyler actually have a heart, and I didn't know he had such a thing as feeling either. Instead of actually telling how Loren how he really felt he instead swallowed his pride acting as if he didn't care about her last remark.

"Wow Loren that really hurt, anyways I didn't come up here to talk to you Loren actually I wanted to talk to Mr. Wannabe rock star over here."

"What the hell do you want Tyler, and don't waste my time just get to the point and leave."

"Come down there tiger no need to get all angry, and I just wanted to send you a little notice telling you to watch your back, and make sure you enjoy all the precious moments with your new "girlfriend" for the time being.

"What do you mean by watch your back, are you trying to threaten me." I now released myself from Loren's grip, and marched right over to Tyler looking at him dead in the eyes. I was breathing heavily, and if it were possible smoke would be coming out of my ears right now.

"Whoa there geesh stop breathing on me your breath smells horrible. Loren I really don't understand how you can kiss this guy without throwing up a little bit in your mouth, well anyways since I made my warning already I'll guess I'll be leaving. Oh and a tip of advice here Eduardo you could really use some Orbit mint gum, so here you go that's my gift to you hope you enjoy. Bye Loren love ya." Tyler blew Loren a kiss which made me enraged just when I was about to sock him upside his head, he walked away leaving a piece of gum in my right hand, and I just threw it on the ground where it belonged why in the world would I take anything from him. I held my hand up to near my mouth to check if my breath actually stunk, but no I was good. As soon as I was done with that I went up to Loren from behind and grabbed her by her waist. She seemed kind of tense making it seem like what Tyler said really got to her head leaving her worried for both of our sakes. Noticing this I stroked her hair with my bare hands trying to calm her down just a little bit.

"Loren he's not going to hurt you, and he's not going to cause any harm to either of us okay. He was just saying that to get under our skin, but listen to me I will protect you with my life, so that Tyler or anyone for that matter won't lay a finger on you." I now turned her around so that she was facing me, and all she did was just nod her head and she then lied her head on my chest.

"Eddie what if he does try to do something drastic, trust me he will you don't know him like I do I mean I dated the guy for quite some time. Just promise me you won't end up letting me get hurt." Hearing these words I quickly leaned forward kissing the top of her head. Never will I let anything bad happen to her, I will protect her with everything I got.

"Babe I promise I won't let you get hurt. Nothing is going to happen to you so don't worry everything is going to be okay." With Loren in my arms we now swayed back and forth, and I was holding her like she had just recuperated from a deadly illness. It was windy and her light brown hair was glistening in the sun, as the wind's blow made her hair fly everywhere. Suddenly she restrained herself from my arms, and brought my face closer to hers with her hands.

"Eddie you already promised me that you would protect me, but now I want to know do you promise you won't end up breaking my heart like previous times."

"Loren I promise no one, and not even me will cause you any kind of pain okay." Loren nodded reassuring me that she believed I would be faithful to my promises. I then gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and with that I told her that we should probably get going now.

"Yeah I think we should get going now, I need to get home before my Mom does because then she's going to see that I haven't done any of my chores." Loren's remark made me laugh a little, because I was thinking why her Mom still made her do chores when she's 18 years old.

"Why are you laughing is there something funny about what I just said."

"It's just that I can't believe your Mom still makes you do chores when your 18. Really I thought that you have a little bit more control over what you do in life."

"Just because I'm 18 doesn't mean that I still don't have chores, no matter what though I'm going to have chores whether I live with my Mom or not."

"Alrighty then well now off we go to your house." I said this as soon as we arrived at the car, and me being the gentleman I am I opened the door for my wonderful girlfriend, and then went to the driver side seat hopping into the car and starting the up the engine. With that we took off to Loren's house not knowing what the remainder of our day was panning out to be. Tyler was right when he said I needed to enjoy my moments with Loren, because in just a few moments she will no longer be mine.

**Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be up soon promise. Still hoped you enjoy sorry if there is mistakes I'll fix it later. With that being said hope you all are having a great day, and please review thank you. By the way plenty of more drama coming your way, and that goes for all my stories hope you like:):)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101{leddielover2 on tumblr}**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A broken promise**

Loren

Eddie and I were heading back to my house, and for some weird reason there are worries in my mind making me think that he won't be faithful to his promises. I know that he is trustworthy, but sometimes with his luck he does things on accident without really taking caution at first. As the worries now remain in the back of my head I start thinking "do I really still want to continue seeing Eddie." Yes I know I already said that we are dating, but a part of me still belongs with Tyler, and I feel like my heart is pulling me towards him. Tyler cheated on me twice already so why should I even have the slightest feelings for him? I ask myself this question without really knowing a definite answer myself. Eddie and I have a way better connection than Tyler and I ever will, and Eddie understands me more he always helps me through my numerous dilemmas while Tyler just sits there and pats me on the back. I don't even think Tyler gives a damn about who I'm with, or how I feel in the moment. I bet he only wants to be with me because it will give him a lot more publicity in the media, no Tyler can't be like that never once have I ever had an assumption about this till now. I'm no longer blinded by love so I'm starting to realize a few things about Tyler and his persona. Sure he acted all nice when he was with me, but as soon as we left one another's sight there he went acting like a complete jerk to everybody. The way he talked to Eddie was not respectful at all, and making a threat to Eddie that's beyond disrespectful. At first I thought Eddie was literally going to rip Tyler a new one, but luckily to Tyler's benefit Eddie kept his composure and tried his best to not choke Tyler out. This made me love Eddie all the more, and I was grateful that he acted this way, because he could have let Tyler get the best of him, but no Eddie did the complete opposite. Where do my feelings exactly leave me right now? Eddie loves me I know that already, but do I even feel the same way back, after all I don't want to end up breaking his heart. Does my heart belong with Tyler or Eddie? As we were almost arriving at my house, I suddenly realized that Eddie and I haven't talked the whole car ride, and usually we have a lot of things to say to each other. Was he just as confused as I was, or was he just not in the mood to talk. I needed to straighten things out with Eddie as soon as we arrived at my house, because I don't want to lose him. Eddie's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, even when times are tough Eddie's always right by my side with open arms. I realized now that Eddie is nothing like Tyler and that's a very good thing, because I know Eddie will never cheat on me ever. I was confident that Eddie would be faithful little did I know that I was a bit over my head.

Eddie

Loren honestly you don't know how much I love you right now. Every single day I spend with you my love just grows stronger for you, but I know you don't feel the same way back because a part of you still belongs with Tyler. I could see it in your eyes when you talked to him up on the hill, after you said those hurtful words to him you took immediate regret. Now I know love isn't a feeling that can just go away overnight, and trust me I'm an expert in this department. Tyler though he's a truly cruel vindictive person, but yet Loren you still give him the time of day, and I bet you still have his number in your phone. I love you Loren I truly do, but do you know how much it hurts to know that the person you love doesn't feel the same way back. I just don't know if I can take it anymore, maybe were going too fast too soon. Maybe we should just wait a couple months and then see if you change your mind about the way you feel about me. We were now almost arriving at Loren's house, and I looked over to see Loren's face only showing confusion and sorrow. Maybe she feels the same way I do right now, because her face sure shows that she is just confused about us. Where do we exactly stand in this situation I know we already said we are dating, but maybe she just doesn't want to be with me anymore? I still don't know why she even has the slightest feelings for Tyler I mean he treated like her crap. He didn't abuse her physically, but emotionally he did Tyler made her feel unwanted I could tell. Tyler didn't even tell her how nice she looked every day, and he never made her feel so special. I did all those things for her, and I sure as hell never cheated on her like he did. I'm just annoyed at this point; I'm aggravated that she still even cares about this guy. As much I tried to keep my composure, my anger got the best of me and soon Loren would see this, and unfortunately I would say some things I might regret. We had arrived at Loren's house after a long silent car ride, because both of us were lost in our thoughts. I had parked the car in Loren's driveway, and usually I would go and open her door for her but this time I didn't. I just got off my side and waited impatiently for Loren to get off her side. And of course she took her sweet time and waited about 2 minutes to get off the car. After she got off the car, both her and I walked to her front door step side by side, no hand touching or anything. As soon as got to the door I knew I needed to let my emotions out to Loren, but my main emotions right now were anger and jealousy so letting out my emotions wasn't a very bright idea. At first there was just awkward silence as Loren played with the strings of her purse, but after a while she spoke her mind.

"So…. Eddie listen about what happened up on the hill I'm so sorry about what Tyler said."

"It's okay I don't really take Tyler's words to much too heart. And by the way I didn't know you had such a feisty side to you, what you said to Tyler was really cruel." I now let out a much needed laugh trying to act like my body was fuming with anger and annoyance, but Loren's next choice of words made me go over the edge, and I said many things that I regret even saying.

"Well I didn't mean to say those things to Tyler, honestly I was just trying to get him off your back but apparently that didn't work. What I said to Tyler was never meant to be said, I actually regret saying it on the inside it probably killed him to hear those words." Loren's face now showed sorrow and guilt, making me believe that she actually felt bad about what she said, and for some unknown reason I got really angry because of this.

"Are you kidding me Loren how do you feel sorry for that guy? First he cheats on you once, then makes it seem like he's the victim in this situation. Then he cheats on you yet again, and you still actually have the nerve to even give a damn about this guy. I bet you he is still probably sleeping with Chloe right now, and he's not even thinking about you while he's doing it. Face it Loren he doesn't love you so why do you even still have feelings for this guy; you know that makes you a really idiotic person right? Loren's eyes started to swell up with tears, but I was being a complete jerk right now so I didn't really care about this.

"Don't even try to talk to me about how stupid I am for not getting over Tyler. I just broke up with a few hours ago, and you really expect to get over him that quickly. You didn't get over Chloe in two seconds now did you, and remember love isn't a feeling that goes away overnight. And you even were going to give Chloe a chance after she practically lied about her whole life, and most importantly she was unfaithful to you. Tyler may have cheated on me twice, but the first time it was a drunken mistake, and the second time he just kissed a girl on his set. While Chloe probably cheated on Tyler with you more than a thousand times. So don't you even try to tell me how I feel, yeah I still have feeling for Tyler so what.

"So what Loren so what really I'm giving you my heart and I treat so much better than Tyler ever did. I love you okay there I said it, and I'll say a thousand more times if I have too. Loren listen if you can't get over Tyler I don't think this could work. And to top it off you probably don't feel the same way about me as I do with you, or do you." Loren didn't respond to my question and just down casted her eyes to the ground, avoiding my eyes by all means.

"That's exactly what I thought; I'm tired of this tired of dealing with all of this. You know what Loren go ahead and go run back to that cheater of a boyfriend you had, I don't care anymore. Well I'll be leaving now goodbye have a truly nice day." As I was about to leave a selfless Loren crying there, she made me rethink my decision as soon as she said words I never wanted to hear.

"Eddie…. please don't leave me I need you her with me. I'll admit I still have feelings for Tyler, but those will go away soon as long as you're her guiding me the whole way through. Please Eddie don't leave me here….. don't leave me… just …like my father." Immediate regret and guilt made its way into my emotions. I turned around to see Loren crying hysterically while she was down on her knees, this made me cry a little too how could I do this too her. I quickly rushed over to Loren's side, and lifted her up from the ground so that we could talk face to face. As soon saw her face clearly I wiped away all the tears that lie on it, and seeing her in this condition crushed my heart because I'm the one who caused it. With that I cupped her cheeks with my bare hands, while pulling her closer to me.

"I'll never leave you, and I will never be like your father ever. Loren I don't care anymore about your feelings for Tyler, because I know they will go away soon. I'm going to be in your life whether you like or or not, because never will I leave your side. No matter how long it takes for you to get over him I'll still be here willing to help you with all of your needs and desires. Loren please forgive me, I'll do anything for you to forgive me, because what I said was completely false and unnecessary so please forgive me." Loren's eyes now had that glassy effect, as tears formed in her eyes, but they never ceased to fall.

"I forgive you Eddie, but if you ever do anything like this again I swear I will never forgive you again. This is your last chance, and you better not ruin it or else you're all out of chances."

"Okay I'll never do anything like this again. Babe I promise never will I be like your father or Tyler. I'm just going to be me you know the Eddie you know and love." Loren let out quick chuckle as the sadness started to wear off. I decided she needed some space for a few hours to just think and recuperate from today. So I decided I would say my goodbyes, and then I would come back in a few hours or so to see her again.

"Listen I got to go okay, but I want you to know that under any circumstances never will I leave. Well goodbye beautiful I'll see you in a few okay stay safe okay." I gave a sweet gentle kiss on the lips, and the pulled away only to see her cheeks filled with red.

"You're starting to sound like my Mom by saying stuff like stay safe."

"I get that a lot, well anyways I'll see you later beautiful have a great day."

"Alright I'll see you in a bit too. See you later handsome." Loren now blew me an air kiss, and I was about to head to my car, but instead she made me rethink that decision.

"EDDIE WAIT YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" I now heard Loren's yelp from about five feet away and quickly rushed back to her in a haste manner. As soon as I made my way towards her, she gave the most unexpected surprise.

"So what did I forge…" My words were soon interrupted by Loren placing her lips upon mine. She kissed me like she never has before, and I could tell she was enjoying it. Her legs now wrapped around my neck in a circulated motion, and my hands were place just above her rear. The kiss now deepened as Loren's tongue made quite a journey into my mouth, why exactly is she kissing me like this. Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything, because I loved every sweet second of it. Our lips now ran along one another smoothly, and when I wanted the kiss to deepen even more. Loren suddenly left me hanging as she removed her lips from mine.

"That's what you forgot. Well I'll see you later handsome and trust me you'll get plenty more kissed like that later. Goodbye babe." With that Loren closed the door leaving me lost for words, man did I want her so bad, but I knew I couldn't do that just yet. So I headed to my car, with the taste of Loren's tongue still lingering in my mouth. And for some weird reason I felt like I was being watched, but I'm a rock star so that's a natural feeling for me so I figured it was nothing big. I started the engine in my car, and took off to my penthouse not knowing that all my joy was about to be taken away from me.

I now had arrived at my penthouse, and I hadn't prayed any attention to the car that was parked out front. So I made entry into the building structure, and rushed over to the nearest elevator that was opening its doors. I needed to get up to my house quick, because I was so inspired to write down some ne lyrics, because after all the emotion I had experienced today. Since my penthouse was way at the top floor it took me about 3 minutes to get up there, and I waited in the elevator very impatiently. As soon as the elevator halted on my floor, I made my way out of there rapidly. With that I quickly opened my door with my keys, and was surprised to see who was there. The devil was literally seating on my couch as we speak, and immediate fury took over me. How in the world did she get up here, great I forgot to get my key back from here still? She hasn't broke in before though, so what made her suddenly decide to show up now out of all times.

"CHLOE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW, BEFORE I REPORT YOU TOO THE POLICE FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

"Oh babe you can't say that I broke in when I had a key now that would just be plain silly. Just come here I missed you so much." At first I thought that Chloe was going to give me a hug, so I didn't back away from her too much, but instead she just ran up to me and kissed me. I tried to pull her off, but she was literally gripping her nails into my back. I moved around the room to get her off me, but nothing worked. I now tried to make my way up the stairs so that I could try and shake her off there, but that didn't work either.

"Chloe… stop… please stop." I now said this as she kept placing her lips onto mine, but nothing worked. What I didn't know is that Chloe and Tyler set this whole thing up, and they left on my Skype cam knowing that Loren would probably see. This is the revenge Tyler had planned, and Chloe only followed his plan just to make Tyler happy. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse at my house, I now heard the voice of a truly broken hearted person.

"Eddie how… could you…, but you promised me you promised me." As soon as I heard Loren's word, I realized that she saw this whole entire thing, and both Chloe and I turned around only to see Loren crying her eyes out.

"Loren no this isn't what it looks like. Please just let me explain what is really happening right now."

"Oh babe there's no time to explain, now how about we take this up to the bedroom already like we were supposed to." Chloe's word now made Loren cry even more, and that's when Loren couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it Eddie were over, this was your last chance and you blew it. I never want to talk to you again, and I guess I'll let you finish what you started goodbye Eddie." It's over I couldn't believe it how could Chloe do this. Right now I was even more pissed off than before, and I was about to throw Chloe out my window.

Loren

I couldn't believe this guy broke my heart again. That was his last chance and he blew it while I'm not going to chase after him, so I guess it's over between us. Eddie I thought he was the one, but I guess I was dead wrong this time. My keyboard was right next to me luckily, and I needed to let out all these emotions that were fogging my heart. Tyler and Eddie have both caused the same kind of pain to me, and there both going to try to apologize a thousand times, but I'm not giving into it anymore because now it's just a little too late.

Come with me, stay the night You say the words but boy it don't feel right What do you expect me to say? (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed But boy you know you're beggin' don't fool me Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
So let me on down 'Cause time has made me strong I'm starting to move on I'm gonna say this now Your chance has come and gone And you know  
It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
It's just too little too late  
I was young and in love I gave you everything but it wasn't enough And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else In lettin' you go, I'm lovin' myself You gotta problem But don't come askin' me for help 'Cause ya know  
It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
I can love with all of my heart baby I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give) With a player like you, I don't have a prayer That's the way to live, yeah oh  
It's just too little too late Yeah  
It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) (You know it's just too little too late)  
I can't wait It's just too little too late A little too wrong And I can't wait Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase

{All credits got to Jojo the song is called Too little Too late}


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guy's yeah I know I'm not supposed to really post these, but I just wanted to let you all know I'm taking a hiatus on this story. I've lost inspiration and I've been having major writer's block, and also my life has been pretty crazy lately. If you want you could pm me or leave a review saying what you want to happen next in the story because right now I'm just lost. So yeah when I have time and a clear idea for the next chapter I will definitely post. Sorry if I disappointed any of you guy's it's just that I'm really confused right now that's all.**

**Sincerely hhlover101**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So i've been contemplating about this for a while and I just can't keep up with this story anymore. I feel like this story wasn't even good enough and it was written horribly. I just can't write this story anymore. I felt like it wasn't written as well as it could of been, and I guess that's because I wrote this when I was barley starting out as an author, and I didn't have much detailed expression within my writing at that time. I would love to re-write this whole story over again, but to my dismay that would be too time consuming for me seeing I have finals, tests, and other important things to focus on. Let's not forget other stories I have written still have those too work on. And sometimes I get inspiration suddenly and bam there's a new story idea. I'm not deleting this story but I'm simply not writing it for a long while probaby until the last week of May or starting in the month of June. And i doubt any of you will want to wait that long so go ahead and unfavorite, unfollow, and whatever else because I know some of you, most of you are probably mad right now.**

**Sincerly,**

**hhlover101**

**Shout-outs: Love2luvyou for leaving reviews expressing how much she loved a certain part of a chapter even though in my head it wasn't that great. **

**Cindy: Thanks for saying that sweet comment of yours and leaving feedback**

**leddielove: Thanks for saying you loved the story that meant a lot to me, and thanks for saying such kind words in your reviews**

**xXJustaWriterxX: Thanks for giving this story a chance when you first saw it even though it wasn't that great. Anybody who is reading this go check her stories out they are amazing!**

**Coleegirl: I just want to thank you for even pressing that follow button and giving this story a chance too. Everybody go check her more than amazing stories out!**

**Last shout-out: I would like to thank you all who stuck with this story and didn't give up on it yeah I still see this story has 10 favorites and 21 follows and that makes me smile. The number was somewhat bigger before, but I don't care about that really I'm glad I have loyal readers like you that stick around after I don't update for an eternity. Thanks for being there:) I'll miss writing this story, but trust me I'll come back soon. Until then maybe some of my other stories could keep you stable until then:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


End file.
